Tough Love
by kbjupiter33
Summary: The new girl at hogwarts, is strange, different, and absalutely beatuiful. She was raised by her English father and raised in NYC. Will she get along with eveyone? Will she find the missing pieces to her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is a random idea I had. Let me know what you think might turn into something more.**

I rolled over in bed and looked at the clock that was buzzing for me to get up. Sleeping on just a mattress sucked. I looked out the window and I could hear the taxis and horns blowing on the streets of New York City. Living on Fifth Avenue had its perks, but this was a downside. I wasn't your typical NYC girl, shopping everyday and going to lunch and dinner with your girlfriends. No I was raised by my father, like a boy. Don't get me wrong I loved my Jimmy Choos and Christian Louboutins, but my favorite thing to do was play qudditch.

Both my parents were British and I was born in London, but they were called to New York for wizarding business. They both worked for the ministry of magic for Britain, but they worked in America as liaisons. So we lived here in New York City. Until now, I attended Salem Institute of Magic, but until recently my father, has been called back to London.

I finally smacked my alarm. "Fuuuuuck." I moaned as I rolled over. I got up and went into my bathroom and took a shower. I combed out my long dark brown hair, charmed it dry and through on some jeans, a wife beater and my favorite black Nikes. I walked down stairs finding my father in the kitchen pouring him a cup of coffee. "Hey dad."

"Morning beautiful. How did you sleep?" he leaning against the counter. I climbed up and sat on the counter.

"Not good. You know what today is, right?" I said

"Yes darling I do." he sighed and looked at me. "I miss her too."

I looked down at the floor and back up at my father, "do we really have to go London? I'm almost done with school, and I'll lose my spot on the qudditch team."

"Alexandria, Hogwarts has qudditch too," my father laughed at me a little "you'll have a chance at professional there too. Once you get into a house you'll try out for their team."

"Do what?" I was confused "what do you mean a house?"

"Hogwarts has different houses, that they sort they're students in, they have their own dorms and their own qudditch teams."

"Oh… cool." I hopped off the counter and went to the refrigerator.

"Did I mention that they have to wear uniforms?" I turned to my dad and skippered away

"You asshole!" I said "are you serious?" I looked at my father and he was making a very funny scared face. I laughed and began to chase him across the living room. "Dad I can't believe you!" We started to play box,

My father laughed at me "come on tough guy, show me what you got." He held up his fist as I did. I punched in his arm, "ouch! Qudditch sure does pay off." He rubbed his upper arm.

"Yeah, don't forget all that MMA training too." I laughed. We finally sat down on the couch. "So, what is Hogwarts actually like?"

My father sighed "well, I had blast really. I played qudditch of course, I was in Ravenclaw house. Ravenclaws are known as the smarty pants of the bunch. It was challenging too though, lot of dangers. But it was fun."

"What about mom? What house was she in?" I was curious. I missed her so much. My father was silence for a moment.

"Ahh, your mother was in Slytherin house. She was a looker, and she very well was the definition of a Slytherin girl."

"Why do you say that?"

"Your mother was very witty, clever and charming. She could get anybody to do anything."

"Great… mom was whore in school."

"What! Hell no! She wasn't like _that_… she just knew how to work the system." I could tell that he glared into emptiness and remembered my mother. "Well if we don't get going we're going to miss our flight." My father got up and kissed my forehead "I love you Alex."

"I love you too dad." I got up and through on my old leather jacket and looked around at all the boxes and old room. I grabbed my wand and put in the inside pocket of jacket, snapped my fingers to turn the lights off, and walked out the door.

We arrived in London about 9 pm that night and took a cab to our town house. Six hours on a plane really sucked ass. All of the furniture was still here from when I was little and we would visit. My father walked into the kitchen and pulled out some old fire whiskey, "how 'bout glass, sweetie?"

"You're going to let me drink?"

"Why not," he shrugged and he poured me a glass. He raised his glass to me and I to him and we both shot it back. It was like drinking tea to me, I never shivered like some girls who drank liquor. "You took that like a champ, how 'bout another?"

"Why not right." I said. We were in the lounge and we were both on the couches hat faced each other with a fireplace in the middle against the wall. After a few more shots my father fell asleep and cause the next week, we had a lot of things to do.

A week had gone by and the rest of our stuff had arrived from New York and we had finally got everything in its place. We had gone walked down diagon ally and got my supplies for school, and as we walked down, everyone recognized my father. then they discovered that my mother was no longer with us that they found depressing.

I was up in room reorganizing clothes and packing my Louis Vuitton trunks for school. When I heard the door bell rang. I went down stairs to answer to door, opening it I saw a large black man. "Uhhh can I help you?"

"Alexandria?"

"Uh yeah, just Alex though." I said than my dad walked in the foyer

"Kingsley! My old friend! Come in come in." my dad went up to hug him in manly way.

"Logan Darcy! it's good to have you back in the ministry." He said so cheerful. I stood back like the awkward loser. Than the attention was on me, "this is Alex? Last time I saw you, you were only about five yrs old."

"Yeah well, all grown up now." I said

"How old are you now?"

"Sixteen. I'll be seventeen in December."

"I take it you're going to go to Hogwarts this year. Your seventh year?"

"Ahh no, I have a late birthday, soo yeah."

"You have your mothers' beauty." He smiled at me

"Yeah but she a hellion." My father smiled at me. They both walked into the lounge and started talking about things at the ministry. This Kingsley Shacklebolt apparently worked the ministry alongside my father and others I didn't know. He was here for hours on end. He didn't leave till late that night. Which I wasn't happy about because the next day I was leaving for Hogwarts.

I woke up early the next day and showered and put on my skinny jeans a white tank, my black leather jacket and my favorite black Valentino boots. I brushed my dark brown hair back and put on a little eye liner and mascara. My father drove me to the train station and walked through the platform at nine and three quarters, and there I saw the Hogwarts express ready to go. My father looked at me "well I'll see you at Christmas." He pulled me in and hugged me. "Don't kill all the boys ok,"

I laughed and smiled "I'll try not to."

"And it looks like you got some wanna be friends, staring you down." my father said to me. I glanced back and saw a group of girls looking very jealous of physic and a group of guys admiring it. I looked back at my father. We pounded fist, like we always did "I love you kid."

"I love you too," and I walked onto the train. I found a private compartment and saw father wave at me as the train took off at exactly eleven o'clock.

Chillen out in the compartment, was boring as hell. I got stared at as everyone walked by. When three girls walked by and peaked there head in. "do you mind if we come sit with you?"

I shook my head "come on in." three girls filed in, two brunettes and one blonde. "So…"

"We wanted to introduce ourselves"; said the on brunette "I'm Angelina Johnson, this Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet."

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Alexandria Darcy, but you can call me Alex." I said as I was leaning against the window sitting across the bench seat. Once I had said my name, they all looked at me like I was from another planet. "Ok fuck, I give up. What!"

They were silent, "your last name Darcy?" I nodded yes. "You're one of the richest wizarding families ever,"

"Yeah," said Alicia "you're even richer than the Malfoy and Black Family."

"Ok so." I said, did my wealth really make a difference?

"Well never mind." Said Katie "so do you know what house you're in, or are you going to be sorted when we get to school?"

"Well I never got a letter saying what house I was in, so I guess I'll find out when I get there." I said "what house are you guys in?"

"We're all in Gryffindor." Said Angelina "what houses, were your parents in, you can usually tell by them."

"Well, my dad was a Ravenclaw and he told me my mom was a Slytherin." I said they all looked at me funny when I said Slytherin, "what?"

"Well hope that you get into Ravenclaw, there are some jerks in Slytherin." Said Alicia

"Like Flint, he's asshole." Said Katie

I laughed a little bit, "don't worry the new girl can take care of herself." They had no idea, what I was capable of. "So how are the qudditch teams, here?"

"You like qudditch?"

"Yeah, I love it. I wanna play pro one day."

"Cool," Angelina said "we all are chasers on the Gryffindor team."

I nodded "yeah I hope to play this year; I was captain back at Salem."

"You were captain? You better hope you get into Ravenclaw than," Alicia said looking at the other two.

"Why you say that?"

"No girl has been on the Slytherin qudditch team in centuries." Said Katie

"Oh that will change," than I knock on the door and a blonde boy came in and decided to move my legs and sit beside me. I already didn't like him.

"What are you three doing scaring away the new student." He said in his Scottish accent

"We're just being friendly." Said Alicia

"I can see that," he looked at me and smiled I smiled a fake smile back; he reached out his hand to me.

I shook his hand firmly. This guy is fucking annoying.

"You uh, got a strong grip there; I'm Oliver wood, Gryffindor qudditch captain." _Now I really fucking hate him._

"Alex Darcy." I introduced myself, He started a conversation with the three girls and I tuned them out, I saw a group of guys walk buy, one dark haired guy, with deep set grey eyes caught my gaze. I leaned over to follow his gaze. "Who was that?"

"Alex?"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you ok?" Angelina asked

"Yeah I'm good." They continued to talk the whole way to the school, when we got close I saw everyone change into the uniforms, and they all bugged me to change, but I wasn't going to wear them until I absolutely had too.

When we got to train station, I got off the train and slowly walked to the carriages. I saw the Angelina Katie and Alicia, they were nice girls. You could tell that they have been friends for a long time. But I rode in a carriage by myself; I was more comfortable that way. Getting used to my surroundings and everything. When I got up to the castle and through the grounds and walked through the main doors. I didn't go into the great hall right away. I stood outside watching the first years getting sorted into their houses. They young ones were kind of cute, they were so excited walking to their house tables as the houses cheered for them.

"Are you alright ?" I heard an older gentlemen's voice behind me.

"You must be professor Dumbledore." He nodded

"It's ok to be nervous, everyone feels It." he said walking up behind me. "Coming to a new country and new school, you will be ok here. I promise." He re assured me, "come I must walk you in to the sorting hat."

The doors swung open and Dumbledore walked me in and whole student body was silent and staring at me. We got up to the sorting hat, than Dumbledore made a speech.

"Welcome welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As always, all students are not allowed into the forbidden forest and all students are henceforth forbidden from third floor corridor. Now on to other news, we have a new student with us from Salem Institute of Magic, Ms. Alexandria Darcy. She shall be spending the rest of her school years with us here at Hogwarts." he finished and motioned me to come and sit on the stool. The other older lady in green held the sorting hat in her hat. "Now let's see what house you shall be joining."

She put the hat on my head and it began to discuss "very interesting!" it said "what a clever and powerful mind. There only one place to put you." There was a very long pause as I could tell that it was still debating even though it said there was only one place to put me. Than it yelled.

"Slytherin!"


	2. The Captain

"_A frightened captain, makes a frightened crew"- Lister Sinclair_

"Slytherin!"

I heard the sorting hat call out the house I was now in. Dumbledore removed the hat and I gave a smile and he smiled back. I walked over to the table that he motioned to, to go sit down. Walking over to the table, I saw that some of the older students had made a spot for me. I ended up sitting next to a guy and with brown hair and who apparently thought he was hot shit. Across from me was another one with brown eyes who thought he was charming. A girl sat next to him, she eyeballed me like I was going to fuck her boyfriend.

Sitting diagonal from me, I noticed it was him. He glanced at me. I glanced back. I looked away and Dumbledore announced the feasts begin. I leaned back and saw the food appear. After everything tonight, I had lost my appetite, but I tried to eat a little. Before I knew it, the questions began. "So pretty, what brings you to Hogwarts?"

"Well for starters, not you." I said

"Ha! She shot you down, you horny basterd." Said the one across from me. I laughed, "ignore him, I'm Adrian Pucey and the blimey git sitting next to you is Chris Warrington."

"Well, um… it's great to meet you guys I guess."

"I fuckin hate you Pucey, have and go and ruin everything," the one Chris said beside me "next practice, I'm beaten you right in the bloody dick."

Adrian laughed; the dark haired guy finally looked up "ha! Warrington if you able to beat that good, I wouldn't have to beat you after the game."

"You guys, play qudditch?" I said as they all looked at me.

"You caught on to that?" said Chris

I laughed a little "what daft moron wouldn't." they glanced at all the other girls sitting at the table. I laughed again "oh well, I take it the girls here don't take to qudditch." _Great I'm the only tomboy in Slytherin_. They continued to talk about other things about the house and the school. The dark haired guy would look up and caught my glance every now and then. I got tired listening to Chris and Adrian talk I got up from the table early and walked around the school grounds.

It was starting to get late and knew that there was a curfew, which sucks ass. So I finally found my way to the qudditch field. Walking on to that field felt like I was home again. I suddenly got this feeling I was being watched.

"So you're the new girl." I heard from somewhere above. I quickly turned around and saw him sitting up in the raptures of the stadium.

"Yeah I guess I am." I said as I watched him climbed down. He was than in front of me. He was tall probably at least 6ft, very broad and built from years of quidditch playing. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say your captain of the quidditch team."

"And how did you guess that?" he didn't seem to have much tolerance for women.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said to him as he leaned against the doorway that looked like it went to the locker room. "You're quiet at first. The only thing you said to your teammate slash friend was quidditch related because he's not good in the position you put him in. but you put him on the team because he's your friend."

"Well you just summed me up didn't you?" He said sarcastically, he turned to go down the hallway.

"So do you need a chaser?" I said down the hallway. He turned back to me and walked right up to me where my chest barely touched his.

"Alex is it?"

"So?"

"So, prove to me, that you're not one of those wannabe quidditch girls, and I might think about It." he said looking down to me.

I was starting to get pissed off in the way he treated me like I was some prissy girl. He turned to walk down the hallway.

"Marcus Flint?" he stopped dead in his tracks and I walked up from behind him and stood in front of him. "You know, you shouldn't under estimate people you don't know." I handed him his wand and walked away. I knew now I had set fire to the match.

I walked into the Slytherin common room after this Snape guy caught me walking around and showed me where to go. I walked into this room with leather couches and emerald green tapestries and velvet curtains, with huge ornate fireplace.

"Alex?" Chris said as I walked in.

"Yeah what's up?"

"You had a package come earlier." He said handing me a brown box.

I took the box and went to sit on the couch I took the note that came with it and read it

"_Hope you enjoy Hogwarts as much as I did and enjoy Slytherin house as much as your mother did."- love dad_

Reading that I put the note down and opened the box pulled out a full bottle of fire whiskey. _Damn dad, what do you think I'm going to be doing; partying all night long? _

"Whoa! You better hide that." said Adrian over my shoulder

I smiled a little "why, because a teacher might find it." I said sarcastically

"No, because one of us, might steel It." said Chris as he lounged on the couch. I laughed and I got up off the couch

"Well I guess I better find my dorm."

"According to the girls around here, you have a private room right down the hall." Said Adrian lounging on the other couch that I just got off of. "Oh and by the way Marcus's room is right down the way from you."

"Why does he get a private room?"

"Why do _you_ get a private room?" Adrian said looking at me, he sighed "he gets a private room, because he's quidditch captain."

"Oh."

When I started to walk down the hall I looked behind me and saw Marcus standing in the common room. I brushed him off and walked into my room. Walking into my room I saw my trunks sitting there and my uniforms lying on my bed._yay uniform_. The room was nice; the bed was a four post mahogany bed with emerald green comforter and silver silk sheets. There were personal touches here and there, like my favorite lavender vanilla candles and vase with my favorite flowers, black baccara roses. The bathroom, was nice not too big not too small, all marble. I found a note on the night stand

"_Hope you like the private room and personal touches; I thought it would make things easier for you_." _Love dad_

I smiled slightly, thanks dad.

I put all my clothes away in the closet and stashed the fire whiskey and two glasses that came with it in one of my trunks in the bottom of the closet. After everything, I finally changed into my silk pjs and crawled into the nice silk sheets and fell asleep.

It was finally the weekend, and the classes here were fucking stupid. I about ripped of McGonagall head, because she got pissed off at me because changed a student into a mouse. I was just expressing my talent. She obviously didn't get it. I heard from the other guys that quidditch try outs are today and Flint was looking for a seeker and chaser. I put on some loose boot cut jeans and a white tank and my leather jacket, and my favorite lace boots. I grabbed my leather fingerless gloves and walked out the door. I walked through the common room and the girls sitting in there were all eyeballing me. I stared them down right back and finally was out. I made my way to the quidditch field and saw the team talking to an older gentleman and a younger boy who both had blonde hair. The whole team was holding the new nimbus 2001s.

"So." Everyone looked at me "when do I start?"

"You don't." said Flint. The older gentleman turned around. I finally figured out that he had bribed the team the let the young blonde boy play as seeker.

"Come on mate, give Darcy a chance." Said Adrian in Flints ear

"No."

I had had enough "you know you're fucking pathetic, you won't let me try out because you're afraid that a _girl_ might be better than you!"

"Excuse me young lady, I'm trying to talk to the captain." The blonde gentleman said

"And you." I continued "you're just buying them off, so they'll let your son play."

I was frustrated I snatched the broom out of Flint's hands and picked up the quaffle on the ground, and I took off into the air. I heard the others follow me into the air. I saw Adrian and Flint must've grabbed the other broom, both of tried to catch up to me and couldn't the keeper was already up in the air. I approached the goal tossed the quaffle and made with no problem. Adrian than had the quaffle, I was gaining on him when Flint came up beside me. I grinned an evil grin at him and winked at him; I sped up and knock the quaffle out of Adrian's hands, took back to the other end of the field and made another goal.

After flying around after I made the second goal I realized that I was by myself in the air. I flew down where the whole team was gathered. When I got down to the ground, the blonde gentleman was gone and his kid was standing outside the huddle.

"How old are you kid?"

"twelve." He tried to sound grown up

"That's obvious." I rolled my eyes. I got tired of waiting, so walked up behind Flint.

"So when's the first game?" stood there with the nimbus 2001 in my hand, they all turned around.

They looked at Flint "there's not going to be a first game for you."

"You wanna tell me why?" I said pissed off

"Because you were sloppy, you were all over the place. All in all…you fly like a girl."

I had had it! I was fed up with this bullshit! I walked right up to him and looked up into his deep set grey eyes and I reached back and punched him right in the face. All I than heard were 'ohs!' Flint s head went back as he held his bloody nose.

Flint looked at me "you bloody bitch!" he came up to me and pushed me back.

I tackled him to the ground, he finally punched me in me jaw, and I punched him back again. Rolling around on the ground I heard his friends yelling him to stop fighting, and others still saying the 'ohs.'

"Mr. Flint! Ms. Darcy!" we heard our names as Professor Snape pulled us apart. "Both of you in my office this instant; the rest of you back to the common room!"

The rest of the qudditch team walked back and Flint and I stood staring at each other with dirt and grass all over and Flint with a bloody nose and me with a slightly swollen jaw. We walked beside each other and in front of professor Snape so he made sure that we didn't do anything else to each other.

We walked into Snapes office and stood there has he stood behind his desk. "I can't believe the immature behavior that I seen today! Both of you rolling around on the ground like two idiots."

"I apologize professor, it was my fault." Flint said as he stood there taking the blame, I looked over at him stunned. I couldn't believe that he was taking the blame. "Alexandria and I had a miss understanding about our future quidditch practices." Flint looked over to me

"Really well, we need someone to polish the trophies down in the trophy room; I will expect to see you Mr. Flint…"

"Professor, I was at fault too not just Marcus. I was edging him on, when I shouldn't have." I said, I looked back to Marcus.

"Fine; I expect to see both of you down there Monday night, polishing." Said Snape

Both Marcus and I turned to walked out. "Mr. Flint?"

"Professor?" I continued to walk out but I waited up against the wall next to the door so I could hear them.

"Is Ms. Darcy our new chaser?"

"Yes professor she is." He walked out of Snapes office and I walked up beside him. I continued to walk by him until we got far enough away from Snapes office.

"So what was that all about? Now I'm on the team?"

He stopped and looked at me "yes, so be happy." And he walked off.

I stayed in my room until Monday; I didn't feel like seeing anyone. That night, I didn't have time to change out of my uniform, wearing the grey sweater and skirt, knee high socks, with two inched heeled black Mary Janes, and the black robe with the Slytherin crest on it. Walking down to the trophy room I saw Flint down there already polishing away. "Took you long enough." Flint spat at me

"Ya know some of us actually do our school work." I said walking up beside him grabbing a rag. He rolled his eyes at me. After about thirty minutes of not saying a word to each other. He finally said something to me.

"So what brought you to the UK?"

"You're actually talking to me?" he looked at me. "Ok… fine. Umm…well my father is British and he works for the ministry, he worked over in the states as a liaison for the London ministry and he was needed back here."

"interesting." He said "what about your mother?"

I was silent for a minute. "She died when I was eight."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's ok. My dad is great. Raised me like a son, really."

Marcus nodded and continued to polish.

"So why did you let me on the team?"

Marcus took a deep breath, "because you are the one girl, who didn't flutter her eye lashes or try to fuck me to get on the team." He paused "and…even though I hate to admit it… you're actually a very good flyer." He paused again "you have talent, haven't seen many girls that have the guts to do half of what you did on the field."

I smiled "thanks." We continued to polish and we finally finished an hour later. Walking back to the dorm it was late and after curfew. We heard teacher coming around the corner and Marcus quickly pulled me into a dark corner, he had his arms around me holding me close to his chest. He smelt of juniper berries and I could feel his ripped chest and abs underneath his clothes.

The teachers walking by were talking about some Ms Norris, who had been petrified. They finally disappeared down the corridor.

"Who's Ms Norris?" I asked

"Its Filches cat." Marcus said "come on we need to get back." he grabbed my hand and lead me down to the common room. When we got into the common room; nobody was in there. We walked down the hallway to our rooms. "Well… good night Alexandria."

"Alex."

"What?"

"As opposed to Alexandria." I smiled to him, to let him know it was ok.

"Oh right, good night Alex."

"Good night Marcus." He smiled back at me as I said his name

The next after all classes were over I actually went into the library because I actually needed to study. Professor McGonagall was up my ass about this stupid test. While sitting in the library I was looking around at the younger students studying, reading and taking notes.

"Hey you."

"Oh… hey Angelina." I taken aback by three of them standing in front of me, and they sat down.

"So we heard that you made the Slytherin quidditch team. How is it?" asked Alicia with a look on her face

"Oh and we also heard that you beat the shit out of Flint." Said Katie

"Um yeah I kinda did. And I really don't know yet because practice is later this afternoon." I was being attacked by all of these questions.

"Oh ok, well you'll have to tell us about It." said Katie; Alicia Angelina and I looked at her, "not about the plays, about playing with Flint."

"Right, are you guys even allowed to talk to me?"

"Yeah why not," Angelina said

"Well I thought there was this snake against lion rivalry thing going on." I said closing my book

"There is." I looked behind me and saw that Scottish prick from the train. "You shouldn't be talking to my players,"

_This guy is about to have really bad day_. "Look, Scot" I had yet to learn his name "I don't take orders very well, especially from a fucking pretty boy like you." I smiled, looked over to the three girls "I'll see you guys later." And I walked off; I was late for practice anyways.

I had changed into a pair of jeans and a plan black fitted t-shirt and ran down to the field with my broom. I saw all of the guys all ready in the air. I mounted and took off; I could see they had started a scrimmage already. I had caught the quaffle in the air when in was being thrown to Marcus. I was right beside him in the air "so, what team am I on?" I smiled

"You're late."

"And…" he took the quaffle from my hand.

"You're on _my_ team," he took off, starting the game again. We played a fairly reasonable game. When it was over I could tell Marcus was frustrated. I hit the ground and walked into the locker room, way down at the other end since there was no separate room for me. I continued to walk and Marcus caught me just before I got to my locker. "You know you can't pull half of what you did out there during a game."

"Since when did you care?"

"We may have a bad rep, but I refuse to lose to those goody two shoe Gryffindorks, because we get penalized too much." He said moving in front of me.

"Maybe you need to stop trying to be a goody two shoes yourself and not be afraid of a stupid fucking penalty!"

"I am not a goody two shoes!" he yelled "trust me, if you knew the real me…"

"Goody two shoes." Is all I said, when he walked up even closer to me and made a loud crash when he punch in the metal locker door. Without even flinching I walked closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"There's the captain." I walked to my locker and saw the green Quidditch uniform hanging in the locker.


	3. Game

"_Games Lubricate the Body and the Mind"-Benjamin Franklin_

In the common room after the practice, Marcus lounged on the sofa with a glass of fire whiskey with his two closet friends Adrian and Chris. Alex was already in her room and listening to some sort of loud music on that stereo of hers. Marcus glared down the hallway that lead to her and also his room. Marcus could that he was being glared at by his friends from the other couch. "Damn mate, what is it about her that gets under your skin." Said Chris as he finished his first glass of whiskey.

"She doesn't get under my skin." He said taking a swig of whiskey

"Bullshit!" Marcus heard in unison. He looked them.

"Ok fine, she's a bit annoying."

"Yeah right. Just admit it." Marcus looked over at Adrian "you think she's fucking hot….just like every other bloody basterd in this school."

Marcus didn't say anything at first; he chased the rest of whiskey "fine I'll admit one thing." He while he got up to pour himself another drink. "She can fly."

Both Adrian and Chris just shook their heads.

"Alright mate. You'll admit it one day." Adrian said as he got up to go to his dorm.

Chris followed. As Chris followed Adrian. He caught up to him.

"So what exactly do you think Marcus will admit one day?"

Adrian sighed and looked at Chris "you daft bint. Don't you see it?"

There was a blank looked on Chris's face. Adrian rolled his eyes. "Alex has Flint written all over her." he continued "that girl is the only one that has seen through Marcus's bullshit. Think about it, she actually fought him. Physically fought him. Gave him a bloody nose."

"Yeah but, like you said earlier, every other basterd in this school, thinks she's hot too." Said Chris "including me."

Adrian laughed "sorry mate, but…um….Alex would kick your ass." And with that said they both went to bed snoring.

Back down in the common room, Marcus continued to lay on the couch with another glass of fire whiskey. He continued think about the practice and the quidditch games that were coming up. He thought about how much of a dick he really was to Alex. '_Maybe I should apologize?' _he thought. He kept thinking about it. As he thought more and more, and about all the girls that had tried to get on the team in the past. Most of the girls that tried out really couldn't fly and was just trying to get near him just to fuck him. The other half that wanted on the team just wanted to flirt and fuck him and also fuck all the other team members. Finally Marcus had decided to just not let girls try out.

Than Alexandria comes along and fucking blows him out of the water. She did all the tricks that took him months to even try. She handled herself with composure and poise. Which turned him on….but also pissed him off. No guy or girl had _ever_ out flown him. With Alex on his mind. And Adrian talking about how all the blokes in school wanted her. He thought about.

Alexandria was very… _very_ attractive. She's about 5'6, long dark brown hair. Striking green eyes. Marcus had a feeling that she was well built, but still very slender. Knowing the power of her right jab, she was very strong for a girl. And with Marcus knowledge of breast he was guessing, a full B or small C cup. All natural. Very complimentary to her body. _Fuck! Dammit! Stop thinking like that! She's an annoying little…fuck my life. She's fucking hot. _

_Party rock is in the house tonight. ...everybody just have a good time! _

_And we gonna make ya lose your mind! Everybody just have a good time!_

Dancing around my room, I had just got out of the shower and changed my clothes out of what I was practicing in. was thinking about Marcus and how I finally found his fucking balls. Merlin I would actually love to see them. Wait. Don't think like that Alex, he's an asshole. Remember that.

But he was sexy when he got angry. I couldn't wait till the actual game. I knew it was against Gryffindor, so I hope Angelina Katie and Alicia wouldn't hate if I gave them a few bruises, especially that Scottish son of bitch. I'm sure Marcus would live that. I need to stop thinking about him.

The look that Marcus gave me in the locker room was a complete turn on. He was so pissed off. But I finally found the real him. The real him was dangerous and daring and didn't give a shit about the rules. I loved it. After thinking about it over and over again, I finally crawled in bed and fell asleep.

Day after day, practice after practice. We were out on the quidditch field preparing ourselves for the first game against Gryffindor. All I knew is that November was fucking cold in the UK. Coming into the locker room after the last practice and the night before the first game, I was more sore than usual. I took off my shirt where I just had on my black sports bra; I went over to look in the mirror. I had light bruises all over my torso. Touching one of the bruises, I tried not to flinch. Turned to go sit on the bench and I saw Marcus standing there with his shirt off. "You ok?"

I walked back over in front of my locker and I quickly put my shirt back on "yeah I'm fine." I said as I put my shirt back on. "Don't worry about it." I didn't want to show any weakness. I wanted to change the subject "are you ready for the game tomorrow?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said as he watched me fix my shirt "are you ready?"

"Like you already said, as ready as I can be." We stood there in silence as we stared at each other. "I guess I'll see you back in the common room."

"I can walk back with you, if you'd like." He said to me

"Oh it's ok, I'll be fine." I walked out of the locker room and back up to the castle. Fuck Alex! You should've said yes! Damn he looked soo sexy with his shirt off. He was even still sweating. Fuck! I was walking down the hall when I felt I was being followed, as always I was.

"What the hell do you want?" turning around to that Scottish prick I knew now that was Oliver Wood.

"You know, since Angelina Katie Alicia like you so much, I thought you would've said something the other day when Malfoy called Hermione a mudblood." he said "I thought you were more than just a snake."

"What that blonde brat says or does, is not my problem, pretty boy" I hate this guy "what goes on between them and the so called prophecy kid, is _also…_ not my problem." Starting to get irritated "have a nice night pretty boy." I smiled a sarcastic smile and started to walk off when he opened his mouth again.

"So how _did_ you get on the team, did you suck Flint's dick? Like every other girl that supposedly wants on the team." he said smirking. I turned around and started to come at him. When I was stopped when a pair of strong arms pulled me back by my upper arms.

"Save it for the field Alex." Marcus said in my ear

"Flint,"

"Wood, don't _you_ have someone's dick to suck right now?"Said Marcus standing between me and Wood

"No, but I think your girl Alexandria apparently hasn't done _her_ _job_ tonight." Wood said smirking

Marcus, without even flinching picked wood up by his robes and slammed him up against the stone wall. I jumped back. "I suggest Wood that you not talk about my teammates." Marcus said to a stunned Wood that was finally released from Marcus grip. "I'll see you on the field." Both Marcus and I walked away to the Slytherin common room.

Marcus was silent when we got into the common room. I sat down on the couch and glanced at the fire that was fading in the fireplace. Marcus sat on the couch from me, "stay away from wood. Ok?"

"It's not like I went and found him, Marcus." I said with a slight attitude

"I know that Alex. But he may be a goody two shoes prick, but he'll do anything to get under your skin." He was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "I just want you to be careful." He reached out and took my hand, rubbing his thumb across the top of my hand.

I looked up at him, and smiled slightly "I will be."

He suddenly let go and got up "well…uh… good night Alex. Get some rest. It's going to be a rough day tomorrow."

I sat there on the couch. Did we just have… like… a moment? Did Marcus care…. About….. Me?

I woke up the next morning feeling like shit. I didn't sleep at all. Thinking about Marcus and that single touch of the hand. It's fucking stupid. Marcus didn't give a shit about me. All he cares about is the fucking game.

I finally got up and put a pair of jeans, a fitted white t shirt, my boots and my favorite worn down black leather jacket, and went down to breakfast. I walked down to the great hall getting random good lucks from other Slytherin students, walked down to sit with the rest of the team. "Hey Alex, you ready for the game?" Asked Adrian

"Hell yeah. Bring it on." I started to sit next to him when snotty dark haired girl walked up

"Um this is seat is taken." She stood in front of me, a little shorter than me, skinny too, looked like a wanna be model; and coming from NYC…bad fashion sense.

"Oh well, your name isn't on this seat." I said trying to be nice. She pulled out her wand and made her name appear literally on the bench. _Bridget? Really? _

Two can play this game. I snapped my fingers and a fire appeared on that exact spot "Ohh! Damn! Don't you just hate it when that shit happens." I said sarcastically "oh here you need this." snapping my fingers again I handed her a vogue magazine. Everyone was laughing and the guys from the team were rolling.

"I lost my appetite, I'll you guys down in the locker room." I turned and walked away.

Sitting down in the locker room, I was trying not to pass out from not eating. I had finished putting my uniform on and finished French braiding my long brown hair looked in the mirror with my nimbus 2001. I was finally back on a team. I had missed it from my old school.

"You look good in that uniform."Marcus was standing behind me in the mirror. I looked at him through the mirror and smiled. I smiled even bigger when he held up a bagel with cream cheese on a small plate.

I turn around to face him "thank you so much, I thought I was going to die."

"Yeah I thought I would bring you something, sense you didn't eat after the little incident in the great hall." He said as we both sat down on the bench.

"Yeah…she was a bitch." I said. Marcus nodded in agreement

"Yeah she used to be the so called most popular girl, but sense you arrived, she hasn't been happy." Said Marcus. He stood up "well you ready?"

I stood up swallowing my last bite of bagel and took a deep breath "yeah I'm ready." Walking into the gate we mounted our broom and I was next to Marcus he looked over to me one last time and winked, then the doors opened.

"Welcome to the first game of the season! Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" I heard Lee Jordan say over the intercom. We flew around circling the arena and stopped in a circle in the air. I looked around and saw Adrian and Chris; Tarquin Bole the other beater; the blonde brat who I now know as Draco Malfoy and Miles Bletchley the keeper who was at his post at the goals. I looked up and saw the Gryffindor team. Looking over I saw Angelina Katie and Alicia. I also saw the red headed twins and the little Potter boy. Looking down I saw Marcus and Wood standing on the ground.

"Ok captains, shake hands" said Hooch they both walked up to each other and shook hands hard. They both mounted their broom and Wood flew to his post at the goals and Marcus flew up beside me. I looked over to him. He nodded in my direction. Hooch than released the snitch and the bludgers. Quaffle was then released and it was game on.

Zooming in and out and up and down; it was pace and I loved it. I had missed it so much. We were ahead by 100 points I was hoping that blonde brat would hurry up and catch the damn snitch and quit making stupid remarks to the Potter kid.

Marcus had the quaffle in hand and I was tailing him keeping Angelina away. She was good. But she wasn't that good. She came up again and again, and finally I kick her broom and she went spinning away. She was going to be pissed about that but I didn't care. Marcus finally got up to post and made a goal. It was now 310 to 100. Wood tossed the quaffle back to Katie and they made their way to our goal post. Marcus Adrian and I made our way to her. I was gaining on Katie and Angelina was trying to catch up to me trying to grab my robe. She backed off. When I saw Marcus had the quaffle he tossed it to me and I turned around went for the goal.

Alicia was now trying to take me down. With the quaffle in the other arm, I slowed down fast and elbowed Alicia in the face. I sped up and began to make my way t to other end of the field Adrian got ahead and I tossed the quaffle to him. Just as I released the quaffle, I heard the whistle blow. Potter had caught the snitch and a grumble of a bludger nearby. Sitting in the air on my broom I looked to my left.

I was than hanging from broom, trying to get back on. I could hear screams from the crowd, afraid that I would fall. I was holding on with my left hand. The bludger was caught and back into the box. With my right arm hanging, I could feel that my right shoulder was out of socket. I was struggling.

"Alex! Are you alright?" was coming up beneath me. "Come on, just let go! I'll catch you."

"What about my broom? I don't want it to break." I yelled down to him

"Adrian will get it." he yelled back. I looked down. I finally let go and landed in Marcus's arms on his broom. Looking up Adrian had my broom. We flew down the ground and was standing in front of Marcus.

"Ms Darcy, you need to go to the hospital wing along with Mr. Malfoy" Hooch said as she walked up.

"I'm fine, thanks." I looked at Marcus and walked away into the locker room. I walked to my locker and sat on the bench. After sitting for a few minutes I started to take off my robes, which was difficult. Finally naked I grabbed a towel and went to take a hot shower. The hot water was heaven. My shoulder hurt like hell.

When I was done with my shower, with my hair still dripping and me, still wrapped in a towel, I went to the mirror. The back of my right shoulder was black blue and purple.

"That looks like it hurts." I turned around to see Marcus standing there wet and naked like myself, with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"It's fine." I turned away to go my locker. I didn't want to show, that I was hurt, or really in pain.

"You should've gone to the hospital wing."

I didn't want to be treated different than anyone and I wanted to show that "look Marcus, I'm fine ok." I said looking at him "getting hurt is just part of the game."

"Yes it is, but being stupid isn't." Marcus said walking up to me "I don't need my players in pain for the next games to come up."

"I'm not in pain!" I yelled in frustration. He looked mad. I took a deep breath "I'm just…sore."

"Yeah right." Marcus walked towards me like he was going to attack me. No…he manhandled me. He very roughly took me by my upper arms and turned me around against the lockers and shoved my quidditch glove into my mouth "if you're so tough, than brace yourself." He then pushed my left shoulder against the lock and pulled my right shoulder. I yelled in pain. As he pulled my right shoulder back into socket. He then stepped back and I took my glove out of my mouth.

I quickly turned back around and pushed him back into the tile wall of the locker room. "You are such a dick!"

"Call me what you like, I'm just looking after you." Marcus than walked away

I finally caught my breath from Marcus pulling my shoulder back into socket. I dressed and I walked back to the Slytherin common room. There were a lot of students there; asking if I was ok, or if I needed anything. I walked straight to my room and lay down on my bed.

As I lay in bed, all I could think about is how my shoulder hurt like fuck and how Marcus was a fucking dick. I than heard a peck at the window. I got up and saw mine and dads black owl Sparrow. I opened the window to let him in. "hey boy, got something for me?" I took the envelope out of his beak. It was from dad.

_ Alex,_

_I heard about the quidditch game, I'm sorry. I wrote you, to check in on you and make sure that everything is going ok._ _I hope your enjoying the whiskey that I sent you; 'don't get caught with it of course', I also wanted to remind you of the Yule Ball at the ministry. I know you're not into those things but it will be important that your there for me. Trust me these things suck ass. A lot of gallivanting and prude talk; but hey free booze. Please tell me that you're having a blast and partying and beating the shit out of guys like you do. Love you kid. Write back soon. _

_ Dad_

I laughed to myself; my dad had such a sense of humor. I loved and missed him. I had to go to the Yule Ball for him. Even though I knew it was going to be boring. I went to go get a pen and paper and write him back but then I heard a knock at the door. _What the hell._ I went to open the door.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Nice greeting." Said Marcus standing in the door way

"Yeah well…you were kind of a dick this afternoon." I said turning around and sitting on my bed. Marcus walked in and shut the door and stood there at the entry.

"I know, I just came by to apologize." He said starting to walk around my room; Taking interest in my room.

"You? Apologize? I didn't know it was possible." I said lying on my stomach on my bed. "I see your taking an interest in room."

"Um…it's interesting. Is this your uh…um stereo?"

"Yeah, it's what I listen to music on." I said I giggled a little. He continued to walk around and he picked up the letter from my dad. I quickly got up and snatched it out of his hand.

"Don't you know what privacy is?" I said standing in front of him. Marcus was very tall, especially since I didn't have shoes on. I was in my silk shorts and tank top.

"You're going to the Yule ball at the ministry?" he asked

"Yeah I'm going for my dad." I said as I was putting the letter in my nightstand drawer "I take it your going too"

He was silent for a second "um yeah, I've been going every year since I was fifteen, because of my parents."

"Oh that sucks."

"Yes it does." He said "well good night Alex." He walked out the door

"Good night Marcus." He walked out and shut the door behind him

**A/N: ok so I hope you guys liked this chapter. Be prepared I have a lot of drama coming up! Alex's seventeenth birthday, the Yule Ball at the ministry, and New Years! You're probably wondering if Alex and Marcus will ever hook up. Trust me they will. And when it happens, it will be awesome! Please R/R! Thank you guys sooo much!**


	4. Elegance

"_Elegance is Refusal."- Coco Chanel_

It was December. My birthday was coming up and also the Yule ball. Most of the student body had left for Christmas break, I stayed behind. But I had to leave for the Yule ball. My birthday just happened to be on the same day of the ball. This was irritating. The last thing I wanted to do for my birthday was go to this thing. I was packing up a few things to head home, because tomorrow was the big day.

Since I was leaving a little later, Dumbledore was allowing a few older students to floo home because the train had left a couple of days ago. I was walking in the great hall and I had just a backpack of things with me. Other students had trunks. _What in the hell are they taking with them?_

"Hey Alex!" Chris yelled over to me standing next to Adrian "over here."

I walked over to them "hey guys."

"How's your shoulder been? Haven't bloody talk you in while, since exams." Asked Chris

"It's been fine. Sorry about being mute, these fucking teachers piss me off, and they stress me out." I was rotating my shoulder. It was still a little soar, even after a month.

"So are you doing anything special over break?" Adrian asked as he waved to someone behind me. I turned around, it was Marcus.

"Uh not really, but I have to go to the Yule Ball at the ministry." I said irritated "and to top it all off it's on my birthday."

"Oh well I'll be there as well," said Adrian as Marcus walked up "all of us will be there." I looked at them funny, why all of them were going to be there. "Since all our parents" he said motioning to all three of them, "are fucking rich. They make us go to this thing; probably hoping to fix us up with some pureblooded ugly brood."

"great." I said. Looking over to Marcus he gave me a slight smile. It was my turn to get into the fire place. I got it and grabbed some powder and said my address "Darcy House, London England."

I appeared in the living room and looked around. "Dad!" I walked into the kitchen and he was there trying to cook.

"Alex! Hey kid." He put the spatula down and gave me hug "glad you're home." I hugged him back, it felt so good. I jumped up on the counter and grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"This taste so good. You have no idea." I said resting my head on the cupboard door.

"What about that bottle of whiskey I sent you?" he said going back to the frying pan with ham in it.

"I've been busy, with these stupid exams and these fucking teachers kill me. How in the hell did you deal with it?"

"well." He turned off the stove and put the ham on the plate. "Your mom was a big help." He said looking at me "she was very smart. And brilliant. She always knew what to do."

I smiled at him "yeah I wish she was here." My dad looked at me like he was looking at my mother.

"Hey kid, your birthday present is up in your room." he said smiling

"But my birthday isn't until tomorrow."

He shrugged his shoulders; I jumped off the counter and grabbed my backpack and went up to my room. I walked in and turned the light on. I walked over to my bed and saw a black box. I opened the box and saw a pair of white gold and diamond earrings. They were beautiful drop earrings; the top was shaped like a small all diamond flowers and a chain of white gold dropping down to two diamonds. When I looked back at the box the inside top read CHANEL. I started to tear up.

"Do you like them?" my dad said standing at the doorway to my room. Turned around and sat on my bed, picking up the box and setting it on my nightstand. My dad walked in and sat next to me on my bed.

"Yeah…um" whipping my tears away "Chanel was mom's favorite designer."

"I know." he said putting my hair behind my ear. He picked up one of the earrings and he started to put one in my ear, "I may have raised you like a boy." He said finishing putting the other one in, he took my hand a pulled me in front of the mirror. "But," standing in front of the full length mirror with my hair pulled back, "you have the beauty and elegance of your mother."

I smiled at him and he smiled back kissing me on my forehead and getting up and walking out "good night Alex."

"Night dad." I got up and got undress and out my pajamas on, crawling in bed I looked at a picture of my mother that was on my vanity. _Was I really as beautiful as her? Am I as elegant as she was?_ Thinking and thinking; I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning not wanting to get out of bed. I rolled over to not laying on my pillow.

"_Gone to do some errands before tonight."-Love dad_

_P.s- your other birthday present is in the closet._

Another present? I had no idea what my dad had gotten me. I finally got up and put my silk robe on. Getting up I walked over to my closet and walked inside my walk in closet. There are two rows along the side, one side I had clothes hanging up and I had rows of drawers, the other side I shelves with my shoes and handbags (mostly shoes). Through the closet was my bathroom. That had a full dressing room and vanity with all my makeup. I walked through my closet and into the sitting room; where I saw a black Armani dress bag hanging.

I walked over to it and unzipped the bag. To reveal a beautiful pink silk and chiffon evening gown. The bodice was strap woven and adorned in Swarovski crystals and a Swarovski crystal asymmetrical strap. The silhouette was enhanced with a front thigh high slit; open cut out back with a cascading chiffon train.

I was in complete awe over the dress; looking down on the stool, what I saw was the famous golden Christian Louboutin box. I leaned down to open the box, when I opened it, my jaw dropped again. I blinded the gorgeous crystal pumps in the box.

Again adorned in Swarovski Crystals and a four inch heel; they went along beautifully with the dress. My father really did think I was as elegant as my mother.

I finally drew myself away from gazing at the dress and shoes. I took a shower and got dressed, putting on a pair of skinny jeans and tank, my favorite leather jacket and also my favorite pair of Louboutins boots. Grabbing my fox fur Prada bag, I had some errands also to run in London and also Diagon Alley.

I finished my errands in London and made my way to Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron. I walking through the bar I saw several people who stared at me as I walked by. I wasn't dressed as the typical witch in the pub or the alley. I went back to the brick wall my father told me about and the bartender let me through by tapping on the bricks in a specific order. I nodded to him.

"Have a good day Ms Darcy." He said to me.

I paused "how do you…."

"Your father came by here. He said you didn't know." he said to me as he stood in the brick doorway. I nodded again "I'm Tom, by the way."

"Alex." I said as I walked into diagon ally. I was walking down the street and as always, the older prude witches looked me up and down because of the way I was dressed. I walked pass some of the dress shops looking into the window I saw some girls getting dresses for, I'm sure, tonight. I walked into Flourish and Blotts looking around at the books that were stacked high to the ceiling.

"Can I help you miss?" the man asked me when I walked in.

"No thank…"

"If your look for Mr. Lockhart, he did his signing at the beginning of the year." Said the mad as he interrupted me.

"Um no, no really." I hated that guy anyways. "Um ya know this place doesn't have what I'm looking for anyways." The man nodded and I started to walk out when I heard a unpleasant familiar voice.

"What are _you_ doing in diagon ally?"

Turning around I saw Bridget and I was guessing her minions that followed her around. Looking at her up and down, she clearly didn't take my advice. Also learning she wasn't that smart either. "Well _Bridget_, most witches and wizards shop in Diagon Alley, but you clearly need help doing that, considering you have people following you." I said in a very smart ass way.

"Really, you're the one who looks like a bloody hooker." She said back to me "I mean just look at your boots. They're half way up your leg."

"I'm also wearing skinny jeans and caring a Prada bag." Showing here my bag, I rolled my eyes "if you're going to insult somebody, at least know what the fuck you're talking about." I walked out of the book shop when she started to follow me,

"Well I heard you're going to the Yule Ball tonight." She said, I turned around.

"Yeah and…"

"Well I wanted to warn you and tell you to stay away from Adrian, he's mine." Bridget said in her snobby bitchy way with her two blonde minions behind her smirking.

"Get your head out of your ass _Briggy_. I don't give a shit about him." I was almost yelling because I was fed up with her. Some elder witches and wizards started to give me an evil glare. "And if you know what's best, you'll leave me the fuck alone."

I started to walk toward another ally. "Well!" she started again. _Fuck! I'm never going to get rid of this fucking leech. _ "I hope you didn't have your heart set on Marcus Flint, I heard he's already betrothed to Eliza Parkinson."

I finally walked down another ally. The sign said Knockturn alley, I had only heard about when dad talked about it. It was dark down this way, not as cheerful or noisy. I continued to walk down the alley it got a little colder, almost un human. It smelled of death, and this very tall brut wizard approached me. "You look lost poppet." His breath smelled like he just a frog.

"No I'm fine, thank you." I wanted to walk away but he backs me up into a brick wall.

"Come on poppet, I can 'elp you find your way back." He reached up and rubbed his finger down my cheek. I quickly pushed him away. I had my wand in my bag and also a pocket knife in my right pocket.

"Touch me again and I'll make the cruciatus curse look like a blessing."

"Haha" he laughed at me "and how do you plan to do that poppet?"

"With my help." I heard a voice come from behind the wizard. He stepped back, it was Marcus.

"Master Flint." He quickly backed away from me. "I didn't know that you would be here today."

He walked closer "I had some family business to attend to. Now Gimly, I suggest you go on your business and walk away from Ms Darcy."

"Darcy?"

"Leave! Gimly!" yelled Marcus. He quickly disaparated and Marcus walked up to me "what are you doing down here?"

"I have my reasons." I said talking like I knew where I was.

"Right," he said "come on I'll walk you out." He held out his arm for me to take. I took it and he walked me back out to Diagon.

As we walked out to Diagon Alley we walked down a lot further than I had walked before. We down to a nice bed and breakfast, it was a lot fancier that the place I walked through to get here. We walked in and we sat down at booth in the back of the little café inside. "Um…what is this place?"

"A little place I like to get a snack." Said Marcus

I didn't know what to say, I just sat down. I looked at my cell phone and it was only one o'clock. An elder lady walked up and greeted us.

"Good afternoon…. Marcus, how lovely of you to come in today." She obviously knew him

"Good to see you Madame Owens." Marcus said politely, Marcus was so charming when he wanted to be. "How are you?"

"I'm well, what can I get you two?"

"We'll start off with some of the fudge petifors and some tea." The lady nodded and walked off. We were silent for the first couple of minutes; than the elder lady came back with the desserts and tea.

I decided to break the silence "so…what were you doing in that dark alley?"

"I was busy, with some errands." He said simply "what were _you_ doing down there?"

"Running away from Bridget." I said smirking. He looked at funny "I ran into her at that one book store down there…"

"Flourish and Blotts?"

"Yeah that one and she wouldn't leave me alone."

"Well I don't blame you on that one." He said laughing, I laughed as well. We sat there for a long while just sitting, drinking our tea and eating our fudge.

"So will you be at the ball tonight?" he asked suddenly

"Yeah I'll be there." I said not so enthused "will I see you there?"

"Oh yeah." He rolled his eyes "trust me I'll have my flask on me."

"Save some for me." I said grinning "happy birthday to me."

Marcus looked up "oh yeah that's right, seventeen now, no longer a little girl anymore." He said in a smartass way "do you wear big girl knickers now?" he was laughing

"haha." I said "do you still shit the bed? Since you act like a big asshole"

He stopped laughing. "Come on now Alex, I was only trying to help you the whole time."

"By acting like a complete douche?"

"No" he said as he looked at me. "You have real talent." He took a deep breath. "You were the first girl that actually wanted to be on the team, and not want to be one the team to fuck me or one of my friends."

I was silent. I didn't know what to say right away. "Well…thank you," I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Yeah…um… ever since…ya know my mother passed. I uh… kind of threw myself into other things and qudditch was there and I fell in love with it."

He smiled at me and looked down and back up at me "my I ask…" he paused for a minute "what happened to your mother?"

I looked down to the ground "um…well…"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. You don't have to tell me." I smiled slightly to him, thanking him in my head. Trying to change the mood he changed the subject "so I'll see you tonight at the Yule ball?"

"Oh yeah, my dad bought me my dress as my birthday gift." I said "is it true that this ball is for your rich parents to find you a bride before you graduate?"

"Well most of the time, my parents had an arranged marriage. But I told them a thousand times I'm not getting married to some stay at home rich girl, who all she wants to do is spend my money."

"So is it true that Adrian is with Bridget?" I asked curiously

Marcus nodded his head yes.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"He's been trying to get out of it for months; ever since he found out." said Marcus "his fucking parents are idiots though. Bridget's family is just trying to secure their wealth."

I laughed. "So are you fixed up with anyone?"

"Fuck no."

_Yes!_

"My parents tried to pull that shit on me. But I told them, if they do. They would lose their empire that my father worked so hard for. That the only Flint heir would sell all of it; and never look back."

I laughed partially. "So what…."

"Marcus there you are." A blonde girl walked up to the table. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

She very pretty with her long golden locks and light blue eyes, she was in, I was guessing, regular wizarding dress which was light blue color. Marcus got up beside her, than I immediately got up too. I than discovered she was somewhat short but still very beautiful and very busty.

"Marcus we have to go get ready for the ball." She said to him being very demanding, ignoring my presence on purpose.

"I guess I'll see you tonight," I said to Marcus and I walked off

"Wait! Alex." He called to me I turned around. "I will see you tonight, won't I?"

"Yeah you will, I'll be the girl in pink." I said as I walked off. I also had to go get ready.

Getting out of my shower I heard a noise down stairs; I put my robe on and saw dad coming out of the fireplace. "Finally home I see."

"Sorry kid, I had some stupid shit to deal with at the ministry before the ball began." He said stepping out and brushing himself off "but I'm home now and time to get ready." He came over put his arm around me and walked up stairs with me.

In my room, I sat in front of m vanity finishing up my makeup; a slight smoky eye around the liner and very light silvery in the inner corner; and neutral pink lip with gloss on top of the lipstick, and slightly flushed cheek.

I did my hair in an old Hollywood way; it was heavily parted on the right side where it fell heavily; with soft waves and curls. Finally putting on the final touches and putting on the earrings that my dad bought for me. I got up and stood in my floor length mirror, I had the dress, the shoes and everything else, I walked over to my closet and grabbed my white fox fur wrap and wrapped it around my shoulders and arms and walked out of my room and down the stairs to see my father standing at the bottom in his tux.

"No wizarding dress robes?" I asked him as I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hell no, those curtains are for old bags. This is Armani." He said smiling "and you my dear look stunning."

"Thanks old man." Dad could always make me smile.

We walked into the living room, before we aparated into the ministry. "Listen Alex, before we get there. I want you to know, that no one can put you down, ok? You will be talked about and looked at 'like who in fuck do you think you are' just because of the way we're dressed. But you're tough ok. You are also as gorgeous as your mother," he paused for second and just looked at me, I smiled "I love you kid. You'll dance circles around them losers"

I had one good laugh and we aparated to the ministry for the Yule Ball.

My dad and I appeared into one of the fire place in the ministry. We walked out of the fireplace and into a world decorated of a winter wonderland theme. Colors of blues and whites were everywhere over to the side there was a man taking cloaks and jackets. Dad and I walked over to the man and dad handed him his coat; I hesitated about giving him my fur wrap. I looked over to him and he look at me. "Remember what I told you." And he walked over to a server and grabbed two glasses of champagne.

I finally dropped my wrapped and handed it over to man and he placed it on a hanger. Let the staring begin. I walked quickly over to my father's arm as he handed me a glass of champagne. "Logan!" I heard my dad's name being called he waved over to the group of gentlemen that were calling him. He turned to look at me

"You'll be ok by yourself?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." He nodded and kissed the top of my hand. I continued to walk around to see if I could find anyone that I knew from school. But all I got was prude looks from the girls and women there. After walking around I quickly finished the glass of champagne I had and quickly grabbed another.

"Hey Alex!" I turned around it was Adrian. "Happy birthday…. Wow you look absolutely amazing."

"Hi and thank you." I said blushing

"Honestly Alex, I didn't think you would show up."

"Yeah well, I came for my dad."

"And Marcus." Adrian said as he looked at me. I had looked over I had spotted Marcus over on the other side of the room talking to some other people with the blonde hanging on his arm; who was in a very pretty purple ball gown.

"I think Marcus is too preoccupied with Miss Eliza." I said; I was pissed off at the fact he lied to my face about him not being with anyone.

"Come on."Adrian grabbed my hand and drug me to the dance floor.

Adrian twirled me around the dance floor, when finally he slowed down "ya know I don't think Bridget would like this very much,"

"Merlin if you ever say her name again, I think I will hurl."

I laughed "but I though you two were together?"

"We _were_. Past tense." He said relieved "my mother and father finally saw her for what she was, and it was immediately broken off."

"Good for you." While I was dancing with Adrian I caught the gaze of Marcus. He kept staring and starring

"You know." Adrian started "Marcus isn't really with Eliza."

"Than what's with her hanging all over him?"

"Well I'm not going to lie, she wants him, and because she knows how much money Marcus is worth." He continued "He only puts up with her so he can show his parents that he doesn't want what none of us want."

"An arranged marriage." I said looking up at him

"Exactly." Adrian answered and the music ended "well this was a lovely dance Ms Darcy, thank you." he walked off and I grabbed another glass of champagne from a tray that was hovering around. I continued to walk around still getting looked at, when this older long blonde haired man walked up to me.

"You're the one who was arguing with Flint that day." he said

"Yes I was, I apologize for my rudeness." I said I was trying to be what they call lady like.

"It's quite alright, I heard you made the team, and I also learned that you're Darcy's daughter." He

"Yeah I am." All of a sudden a lady came up, gave me a dirty look and dragged him away from me. I rolled my eyes at her and walked away.

As I finished my fifth glass of champagne I found myself up on a balcony overlooking the ball from above with yet another glass of champagne. I saw a lot of students from Hogwarts, mostly from Raven claw and of course Slytherin. I assumed they were all wealthy and here for the same reason that all wealthy girls do; look for their future husbands. I saw my dad down there; he looked like he was having a somewhat decent time. From the look of his glass he was sipping on brandy now.

"I see you found your way out of the flames." Turning around I saw Marcus standing at the doorway.

"Yeah I guess you can say I have," I said turning back around. "Shouldn't you have a blonde hanging all over your arm?"

"Um…Alex …...Eliza and I are not together." Said Marcus walking up beside me looking over the balcony.

I laughed a little "I know" I looked at him "I just wanted to give you shit about."

He grinned at me "ok ok, her parents and mine are good friends. So I did them a favor."

I still laughed "awesome favor. Annoying blonde hanging on you all night." I looked at him still giggling "I feel for you man."

"Yeah," Marcus continued to look at me when I was looking over the balcony. "Look… Alex I'm sorry about earlier. I know she was going to show out of nowhere."

"Don't worry about it." I said "if she was my date, well I …. Probably wouldn't show up at all." I laughed again

Marcus laughed too "ok I deserved that."

"Yes you did." As we continued to look out over the ball below, an annoying high pitched voice came in.

"Marcus, I've been looking all over for you." Eliza came in giving me an evil glare. "Marcus come on." She came and grabbed his hand. Marcus looked at me.

"Eliza I told you, I'm done for tonight." He told her "go find someone else to dance with and caring your purse." He threw her hand away from him.

She was taken aback by what he said. It was like, she expected him to swoon at her every move. Which Marcus was clearly not doing. "fine." She said "stay here with your…" Eliza looked me up and down " whore."

I quickly stepped forward " what the hell did you just call me?" she stepped back, and Marcus was quick to act.

"I heard things about you." She said "How you were a trouble maker at Salem. How you were a slut and slept with everyone, I also know about your mother…."

I looked at her as my eyes filled with tears. "I suggest that you shut your fucking mouth, before I shut it for you." I said below my breath.

Eliza grinned "Yeah, I heard about your mother. She was one of the most talented witches in the world and she has a whore for a daughter and was killed…. by a muggle."

I looked at Marcus with tear filled eyes "Get out of here Eliza!" He yelled furiously at her. She turned and walked off.

I turned away from Marcus, I hated to show my weaknesses in public and I was far from elegance at this moment. I saw Marcus walk out and talk to one of the guards at a back entrance and walked back over to me. All of sudden I heard Eliza arguing and the guards escorting her out. I looked up to Marcus and he looked back at me.

Marcus tried to embrace me, "don't "I stepped back "I don't need your pity."

"I'm not trying to pity you Alex; I'm trying to be there for you."

"Well I don't need anyone either!" I said angrily, I turned and walked out and down to where my fur wrap was being held on to, I quickly grabbed it and tried to make my way to the fireplaces, the place was crowded.

"Alex? What's wrong? What happened?" My father grabbed my arm and turned me to him

"Nothing I'm fine, I'm going home and I'm flooing back to Hogwarts tonight." I saw Marcus coming up behind my father; I quickly turned and made my way to a fire place.

"Alex wait! Please!" I heard Marcus call my name, which was heaven to my ears every time I heard it. I ran into the fireplace and flooed home to the townhouse in London than on back to Hogwarts.

Mr. Darcy walked up to Marcus. "What happened to Alexandria?" He demanded

Marcus was caught off guard "I…" Marcus didn't know. Not really. He understood that her mother had passed, but, the Alex he knew would've punched her in the face and told her to fuck off. Marcus stared at her father, "I don't really know, but I would like to find out."

"I bet you would," he said "who are you by the way?"

"On right…I'm sorry sir, Flint. Marcus Flint." He held out his hand and Mr. Darcy took it.

"Logan Darcy, Alexandria's father." he paused for a moment with a cigar in his mouth "you care for her."

Marcus was silent. "She's just a good friend Mr. Darcy."

"Don't fucking lie to me kid. I know you care for her." Mr. Darcy was very intimidating

Marcus didn't say anything; he just stared at Mr. Darcy and finally realized where Alex got it from.

"Why in the hell are you still standing here for? Go after her kid." he said with a grin on his face. Marcus stood there for a moment and ran to the fireplaces and flooed out to find Alex.

**A/N: ok so I know that this was a super super long chapter. But I felt like I just couldn't cut it off. Because I have soo much more to happen so I'm kind of hoping that the other chapters will end up this long. I hope you guys like. Please please read and review! **


	5. Par Tay!

"_Between two Evils, I always pick the one I've never tried before." Mae West_

I got home and started to pack the things that had brought with me from Hogwarts. I was going back tonight I didn't want to see my dad; I didn't want to tell him what had happened and what that bitch Eliza had said about my mother. I had finished packing and quickly went down to the fireplace and stepped in and flooed back to Hogwarts.

Arriving in the great hall the lights were dim, and walked out and continued to walk down to the dungeons. "Ms Darcy?" I turned around in the hallway and saw professor Dumbledore.

"Hello professor." I said still with tears in my eyes

"Is everything all right? You're back early."

"Yeah, everything is fine. I uh…just wanted to get started on studying for the finals exams." I lied. He stared at me and I knew he knew that I was lying. I didn't feel like spilling my guts.

"Alright than Ms Darcy, have a good night." He walked away. I turned and walked to the common room.

There were couple of students there but they were students I didn't know and didn't give a shit about. I walked to my room and through my bags down. I was pissed off at the world; I can't believe that fucking twit said that. Went into my closet and changed into some workout clothes, black Nike tight shorts and black Nike sports bra. Coming out I snapped my fingers and a punching bag appeared in the middle of my room, I snapped my fingers again my stereo turned on loudly playing linkin park 'Crawling'.

Punch after punch, kick after kick. I hadn't done MMA fighting since New York. I loved doing it, kept me in shape for quidditch over the summers, but it also got out some anger too. Otherwise I probably could kill someone.

That's all I did over the next week, it was Friday and New Year's Eve was tomorrow. It was about noon and I heard a knock at my door and someone came in. "how do you listen to this music!?" yelled Adrian as he came in. I snapped my fingers and the music turned off.

I was breathing heavily and started to take off my gloves. "It helps me to not to rip the faces off of some people." I said to him as I went to get a drink of water.

"Yes, I heard about what happened at the ball." He said

I turned to him "of course you did, cause everybody gossips and they can't keep their fucking mouth shut."

"I also know that Marcus had Eliza escorted from the ball." He said to me as he walked up closer to me "Eliza got in big trouble."

I rolled my eyes as walked into the closet and grabbed a towel to get in the shower. "The girl can rot in shit for I care…" I paused as I walked back out into my room.

"Damn girl, you're still the bitch that I know, and still living the high life." A brown haired girl said standing in the middle of the room.

"Faith!" I yelled in astonishment "holy shit, I can't believe you're here." I ran up and hugged her. "How you….why are you….." I was speechless. My best friend was here with me.

She laughed "your dad wrote me dude." I looked at her "yeah he said you were down and needed some pick me up."

"You know what that means…." I looked at her and she had a grin on her face. "We are throwing down for new years!"

We laughed. After a few minutes I remembered that Adrian was still in the room. Faith looked over at him "oh hey man candy." Faith looked him up and down. I laughed;

"Adrian, this is Faith, my best friend from Salem." I introduced them. "Adrian is on the quidditch team with me."

"Nice to meet you Faith." He said putting his hand out. I looked at Faith; she had an evil grin on her face.

"Oh yes very nice." she said with a sexy tone in her voice. She turned back to me "so tomorrow we're throwing down right?"

"Hell yes!" I said to her "my new years just got a hell of a lot better."

Adrian looked at me "please tell me you mean party."

"Fuck yeah." I said "Slytherin house is going to party before all the children get back." I looked at Faith and she just smiled and gave me another hug.

Later on that night we were in my room just talking about what had happened and stuff that was going on over at Salem. "The school is definitely not the same without you, Alex." Faith was saying "of course some of the other girls glad you're not there. All of them want a piece of Ryan."

I rolled my eyes "can we please not talk about him." Faiths smile went away

"You are over him right?"

"Hell yeah, he's a fucking prick."

"Hey," faith came up and sat right next to me. "What he did to you, was not cool. He should've gone to jail."

"Yeah I know." we talked a little more than Faith set up her bed and fell asleep. I was so glad that she was here. She had been my best friend all through school. Faith lived and grew up in NYC just like I did. She wasn't your preppy Park Avenue girl. She was like me, tough sporty and loved quidditch. She had shoulder length hair and a tattoo on her right arm. At this point Faith was my savior and I was glad she was here.

Ryan was a bad subject for me. I dated Ryan McCarthy for two years and I thought he was everything, until he did what he did. I loved Ryan and I thought he loved me, but he had gotten very possessive and abusive. He wasn't happy when I broke up with him. The only thing that kept him away from me was that he was deathly afraid of my dad.

The next morning I was up and dressed and already walking around the castle, I caught a sight of Marcus and quickly turned the other way. "Alex!" I heard my name being called. Damn it. I walked quickly trying to go towards the dungeons. "Alex?" he popped up right in front of me.

"What? What do you want Marcus?" after what happened at the ball I didn't want to talk to him.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said concerned "you ran out of the ball and I didn't even get the chance to see if you were ok."

"Well I'm standing here now, so I guess I'm ok." I started to walk away, when I felt his strong grip grab my upper arm.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What the fuck is wrong with _you?_"

Marcus dragged me over to a dark corner. "In these past months I've known you, all the beatings you've taken from bludgers and hits you've taken from other teammates, and I've never seen you tear up like you did that night; because some bimbo insulted you about your mother. So please tell me what's wrong."

I looked into his eyes and all I saw was worry. Why did he even care about me? Looking even deeper I saw concern and care.

"Hey!" Marcus and I turned our head and I saw Faith walk up with her wand drawn out and in defensive mode. "What the fuck! Let her go!"

Marcus gently let go of my arm and stood strong and tall beside me "it's ok Faith," I said "this Marcus Flint, he's the captain of the quidditch team I play for."

Faith let her guard down a little

"Marcus this is, Faith, my best friend from Salem." I introduced them

"It's nice to meet you Faith." Marcus held out is hand. Marcus was just as cunning as ever, and faith let her guard all the way down.

Faith smiled "damn Alex what is with you and hogging all the sexy ass men in this school."

I smiled a little and Marcus grinned. "Yeah I just hog them all, don't I?" I quickly grabbed Faith arm and dragged her away.

"What's the deal with him?" she asked as we were walking back down the hallway.

"Oh its nothing." She stopped and looked at me "what? Come on we have things to do."

"Don't lie to me bitch. You have a thing for him." I turned and continued back to my room with Faith beside me. "Come on Alex just admit it. Marcus looks like he gets your panties wet."

"Would you shut up?" I said to her. "Is everything all ready for the party tonight?"

"Yes everything is ready, I got all the booze and I got the band to floo in." she said as she walked over to her bag and reached and pulled out a small plastic bag with white pills in it.

"What the fuck is that?" I asked her right away

"Just some ex."

"_Just_ some ex. As in extacy."

"Don't fret about it; all it does is relax you." She said putting it back into her bag. She back and sat on my bed with me. "Don't worry, none of these guys probably know what it is. They don't coexist in the real world like we do."

"You'll be surprised."

Faith shrugged her shoulders "well we need to be prepared for tonight and everyone who's coming." I looked at Faith and she grinned evilly at me.

"Who all did you invite?" I asked she didn't answer and walked into the bathroom.

It was only nine o'clock and there was over a hundred people partying in the Slytherin common room. There was a rock band playing, a bar set up, and lights going off; we had our own night club right here. I saw people from Salem find a way to floo into the fireplace in the common room. I just looked around in awe. Faith walked up to me "what the fuck are you just standing here for!" she yelled to me over the loud music that was playing "here!" she handed me a bottle of whiskey "come on, time to get fucked up!" I smiled and took the bottle and started to chase it. For the first time in a long time I was letting go.

_Three hours later…_

_Dirty girl getin down, dance with guys from outta town _

_Grab her ass, actin tough. Mess with her she'll fuck you up_

_No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's _

_Comin back to my place tonight!_

_She likes to shake her ass; she grinds it to the beat! _

_She like to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth_

_I like to strip her down; she's naughty to the end_

_You know what she is no doubt about it _

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

Before I knew it me and Faith were dancing on stripper poles that somehow popped up in the middle of the common room. I hadn't danced like this sense I stopped clubbing in NYC. I finally stepped down and walked over the bar that we had set up and grabbed another bottle of whiskey, (my third bottle) when I ran into Marcus. "Hey captain what's up!" I went to hug him and he caught me mid fall

"Damn it, Alex, don't you think you should quit." Marcus said holding me up

"Hell no." I turned towards him from him holding me. "You should join us. And fucking party." I said stumbling.

"Come on Alex lets go and get out of here." Marcus said coming and holding me close. "Let's go and we can be alone. Away from this stupidity."

"No…. come…."

"Hey man I can take her from here." I turned around and looked Ryan dead in the face. "She's had a lot to drink; I'll take good care of her."

Ryan took me gently by the upper arm and dragged me away from Marcus. I knew Marcus didn't like it and was mad. There were so many people in here I lost sight of him. I quickly snatched my arm away from Ryan and walked away from the crowd and down the hallway to my room and walked in with Ryan following me.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I said seriously "how in the fuck did you even know about this party!?"

"Chill out babe, word gets around about a party like this." he said coming closer to me.

"I'm not your babe, we're not dating anymore. Remember Ryan." I said with an attitude.

He was now standing right in front of me. "Well Alex I was kind of hoping to rekindle our relationship."

I was pissed off at the fact that he would even ask me that. I hawked a lougie in his face "fuck you Ryan," he stepped back a little "you were pathetic than and your pathetic…"

Before I could finish I was on the floor with a pain in the side of my face. I looked up at Ryan realizing that he had just hit me. I quickly got up and in fight mode, I went to jab him in the face, but he caught my fist with his hand and squeezed.

"You forget princess; I'm the one who taught you how to fight." He said to me "daddy's also not here to protect you." He twisted my wrist and I was back on the ground. He kicked in the stomach several times. I was in so much pain I screamed several times, but I knew no one could hear me. The music was too loud and everyone was drunk. I looked up towards Ryan, "maybe next time princess you'll never leave me like that again." The next thing I remember was black boot in the face.

I woke up in pain, and lying on the floor in my bedroom. I slowly got up and looked in the mirror; my vision was blurry. I than remember what Faith had in her bag. I stumbled over and dug through her bag and found the plastic bag with the ex in it. I took out four pills and popped them into my mouth and grabbed the whiskey bottle sitting on my dresser table. I took a big gulp and finally pulled myself together and walked back out into the common room.

Walking back out to the common room I saw Faith dancing with Adrian, and the music as loud as it could be. Faith yelled at me from afar "where have you been!? Getting drunk I hope!" I raised my bottle to her and continued to walk. I was starting to get very hot. I started to walk towards the entrance to the common room. When I saw Marcus run towards me.

"What the fuck!?" he said to me he sounded so far away "Alex can you hear me? What the fuck happened"

I looked at him confused, "what are you talking about."I said to him slurring my words. "I'm fine."

"Alex looked at me." Marcus grabbed my upper arms and shook me a little

"Get off me!" I yelled I started to walk and everything went black.

"Alex!" Marcus yelled and was beside Alex on the floor. Looking at her nose with blood running down her mouth and jaw, a cut on her forehead with blood coming out of it as well.

Faith came running up behind him. "What happened!?"

"I don't fucking know! I thought you were with her the entire time."

"No she wondered off for like an hour."

"I have to get her to hospital wing." Marcus picked Alex up and started to walk out. Passing Faith and Adrian. Looking at Adrian "get everyone out, as soon as possible. I don't know if the professors will come down here, and I don't know if Madam Pompfrey will able to keep her there with all the petrified victims." Marcus walked out with Alex in his arms. Adrian kicked into serious business mode.

"Madame Pompfrey!" yelled Marcus as he ran into the hospital wing with Alex in his arms. He laid Alex on a table it was only thing that wasn't occupied by a petrified person. Madame Pompfrey came running in.

"Oh my dear." She was astounded "what happened to her?"

"I don't…I don't really know." he worried

Dumbledore came in following McGonagall and Snape. They surrounded the table that Alex was on; Dumbledore finally spoke up after several minutes of silence "Madame Pompfrey and Professor Snape, I suggest that both of you do sufficient potions test on her and move her back down to her room, Minerva will you please contact Mr. Darcy, and Mr. Flint you will come with me." Dumbledore finished and McGonagall left right away and Pompfrey waved her wand and Alex floated up and floated behind Snape and followed them. Dumbledore turned and Marcus followed him to his office.

Dumbledore walked in and sat behind his desk, and Marcus sat down in front. Marcus was silent and didn't know what to say.

"Well Marcus, do wish to tell me how you found Ms Darcy?" He looked at Marcus with concern

"I really don't know, she was walking towards the exit of the common room and that's when I saw her, she looked like she had been ganged up on and just beat the hell out of."

"Do you happen to see with anybody before?"

"No I …" he then thought about the guy that pulled her away, I remember the distraught look on her face,

"Marcus." Dumbledore spoke up "I know about the party in the common room. So please tell me what happened?"

Marcus took a deep breath "we were talking over the loud music and Alex was extremely drunk and some guy came up and dragged her away by her upper arm, she seemed to know him."

"What did he look like?" Marcus turned around and Dumbledore looked up, Mr. Darcy was standing in the doorway with a cigar in mouth.

"Don't stand there like you're fucking stupid kid, what the fuck did he look like?" he came in and stood in front of Dumbledore's desk.

Marcus stood, "he was a little shorter than me and blonde." Marcus really didn't know how to described him

Mr. Darcy nodded "where is Alex?"

"She's being taken care of by Madame Pompfrey and Professor Snape." Dumbledore said as he stood up behind his desk. Mr. Darcy turned towards Marcus.

"So where were you kid?" Mr. Darcy said to Marcus "I thought you cared for her?"

"I uh….I do….uh"

"You're doing a shitty job at it kid."

"Logan," Dumbledore spoke up "Mr. Flint is the one that found Alex and brought her to the hospital wing. Since we have a petrified problem she's being treated in her room down in the Slytherin Dungeons."

Mr. Darcy just looked at him and walked out. Followed by Dumbledore and Marcus, all of them walked down to the Slytherin common room, when walking in and to Marcus's amazement the common room was spotless. He saw Adrian and Faith sitting on the couch with the fire going. Faith immediately stood up.

"Faith." Mr. Darcy said as he walked by and looked at her.

"Hey Mr. D." She looked at Adrian with worry in her eyes.

Dumbledore , Mr. Darcy and Marcus all walked in Alex's room to see her sleeping in her bed and all cleaned up by the thanks of Madame Pompfrey. Snape handed Dumbledore a vile with red fluid in it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mr. Darcy said to all of them, Dumbledore nodded. They were all silent.

"I don't understand. What is that?" Marcus asked in confusion. Marcus had never seen that shade of red before, that florescent red that glowed. Than Faith came in and Mr. Darcy turned to her.

"What did you give her Faith?" he said sternly

She was taken aback by his tone. "What….. I didn't give her anything."

"Don't lie to me Faith!" he started to yell "last time this happened I had to take her to the muggle hospital and they had to pump her stomach."

Faith started to panic. "I swear I didn't give her anything."

"Then how did she get this drug in her system?" Dumbledore spoke up softly

"Drug?" Faith said, she sighed "Alex must've found the extacy in my bag,"

"Extacy?" Mr. Darcy was ready to explode "you…."

"Ms Blackwell I think it's time for you to go." Dumbledore spoke up to Faith. She nodded and grabbed her bag was escorted to the fireplace by Professor Snape. Dumbledore turned to Madame Pompfrey " will she be alright Madame Pompfrey?"

"well." She sighed deeply " she was beaten vary badly, couple of broken ribs, and….." did a long paused afraid of the reaction, "in my day and what I've seen, this type of beating always leads to rape…."

Marcus's blood started to boil. He was enraged at the guy that did this. He was also pissed at Alex. He couldn't wrap his mind around the thought that she could've done this to herself.

Pompfrey continued as she walked up to Mr. Darcy who had a distraught look on his face "the rape test was negative, Mr. Darcy." He let out a long relieving sigh "all she needs is rest right now. I'll be back in the morning to check on her, if she walked before than please let me know." Madame Pompfrey finished and walked out. Dumbledore nodded his head goodbye and walked out as well.

Marcus and Mr. Darcy walked out to the Slytherin common room. Mr. Darcy stood over the fireplace and Marcus sat out on the couch. Minutes passed by with nothing but silence from both of them, finally Mr. Darcy turned around from the fireplace and looked around and started to grin and laugh to himself.

"What?" Marcus was wondering how he could be laughing at a time like this.

He sighed "I uh… I remember when I uh…first snuck in here to see Alexandria's mother." He grinned to himself "that woman could get me to do anything." He sat down next to Marcus and snapped his fingers and bottle of fire whiskey appeared in hand and two glasses in the other. He poured two glasses and handed one to Marcus "here kid, I think we both need this."

Marcus took the glass, a through it back. The burn in his throat actually felt good. "You know Mr. Darcy I'm 17, I'm not a kid."

"I don't give a shit, how old you are. You're still a kid." He said "hell I'm still a kid."

He poured himself another glass " I guess we really didn't formally meet, I'm Logan Darcy , Alexandria's father," he reached over to shake Marcus's hand.

"Marcus Flint sir."

"Marcus, call me Logan, no more 'sir' shit." He took another gulp of whiskey. "Merlin, Evie would kick my ass for this."

"Who sir?"

"No one…just no one." Logan looked away from Marcus

They again sat there in the common room in silence for several minutes and several glasses of whiskey. Finally the silence broke, "so…" Logan started "uh….are you and Alex good friends? I mean you seem to care about her."

Marcus was caught off guard "well…to tell you the truth ….I really don't know her that well."

"That doesn't surprise me." Logan said "doesn't surprise me at all."

"Why do you say that?"

"Alex doesn't open up real well," he started "you have to work with her for while, and she'll eventually crack."

"I see."Marcus poured himself another glass of whiskey "I only know her now because of quidditch. She seems to throw herself into things, to get her mind off of other things, that is. She very confusing at times."

Logan shook his head in agreement, "she's done that ever since her mother passed. She does it to cope, she always looking to toughen herself up," he took his last swig of whiskey and got up stepped towards the fireplace.

"Sir...uh Logan?" He turned back towards Marcus "may I ask, what happened to Alex's mother?"

Logan sighed "that's a story you're gonna have to earn from Alex, kid."

He turned back and Logan flooed home.


	6. Another Year

"_Another Year Gone"-Professor Dumbledore_

I rolled over in bed, finding the sun shining brightly through my window, I sat up, my head was spinning and I felt very weak. I looked over to couch to see Marcus sleeping. Why was he here? What the fuck happened last night? I threw the covers back and tried to stand up but quickly falling on the hard stone cold stone floor. _Fuck my life_. I hurt so bad, I dragged myself over to my dresser and pulled myself up. Looking into the mirror I found myself black and blue. My right eye was completely black, I lifted up my shirt to reveal the right side of my abdomen was black and blue, and I started to cry. I had lost the rest of strength and started to fall to the ground when a pair of stout arms caught me and picked me up and cradle me. Looking up I saw it was Marcus. He put me back in bed. "You shouldn't be up walking around," he told me. He sat next to me on my bed and all I could do was lean into his chest and cry. It was first time I had ever cried in front of someone. I didn't know what to think really.

"Alex, do you remember what happened last night?" Marcus asked me softly

I shook my head "I uh…. My memory is kinda foggy." I sat up and whipped my tears away. My door opened and I saw Madame Pompfrey, Professor Snape and Dumbledore walk in.

"I'm glad to see you awake, Ms Darcy." said Dumbledore "you were starting to scare us there for a little while."

Marcus quickly got up, being shoved out of the way from Madame Pompfrey. I lay down as Pompfrey instructed and she lifted my shirt to reveal my black and blue abdomen, she began feel my ribs and push on them, I whelped in pain. I felt like someone had just stabbed in the stomach. I glanced over to Marcus and I could tell he was pissed. Pompfrey finally stopped. "Well it didn't work."

"What didn't?" I said panting trying to breathe

"Your ribs didn't heal, the potion didn't work." she said. I looked over to Marcus and Dumbledore standing there beside him. Pompfrey continued "here take this one, if this doesn't work, they'll have to heal on their own." I took the potion she handed me and downed it.

"That shit is nasty!"

"Well it's not _whiskey_, Ms Darcy." And she turned her prude self and walked out. I sat there for couple of minutes, while Marcus and I watched as Dumbledore whispered to Snape, than he turned and walked out as well.

"So what was that all about?" I asked "better yet what the fuck is going on?"

"Language please, Alex." Dumbledore started "you have no recollection on what happened last night?" I shook my head no. "Well than…Mr. Flint here found you and took you to the hospital wing, if he hadn't you would've had more damage to you than you already had. Also considering the drugs and alcohol you had in your system were from your own doing." He looked at me disappointedly " also consider the fact that we do not know for sure how or even who caused your injuries, I suggest you take it easy for now," he finished and started to walk out.

"Professor?" Marcus suddenly spoke "why didn't the first potion work for her ribs and bruises?"

I already knew the answer to that question "it's because the injury…" I started off as he looked at me "was not caused by magic, so they cannot be fixed by magic. They must heal on their own." Marcus looked at me, and Dumbledore nodded and walked out. Marcus came back over and sat on the bed beside me.

"Do I want to know why you know that?" Marcus asked me, I didn't say anything. He took a deep breath "can you remember _anything_ from last night?"

I shook my head again "I remember… drinking…a lot. I also remember you rejecting me." I looked at him.

"You were drunk off you're bloody ass, Alex." He said as he put his hands on his head "I was trying to help you, I was trying to get you to calm down."

"What are you, a prude?" I was starting to get pissed

"I'm the furthest thing from a prude, but I know my limits." Marcus said to me in a superior way

"Fuck you," I through a pillow at him, trying not to wince at the pain of my abdomen "I'm not some fucking little girl, trying to show off. I was just trying to have a good fucking time."

"You can have good fucking time by not acting like a fucking bloody whore!" he yelled at me. I just sat there. "Alex ….I…I didn't mean it like…."

"Just leave." that's all I could say. Marcus turned and walked out. I laid in bed for the rest of the day. It was last time I spoke to Marcus.

For the remainder of Christmas break, I stayed in my room and elves had brought me my meals and I had visits from Madame Pompfrey, I had healed fully but she told me to take it easy. So I did. I wanted to play quidditch again, I missed it.

Classes were finally starting again. I got up that morning and put on my uniform and went up to the great hall for breakfast. I brutally was stared at. I walked over and sat next to Adrian at the Slytherin table, "hey Adrian." I simply said

"Hey, how are you?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm alright, I guess." I sat down next to him "word travels fast in this place."

Adrian nodded his head "yes and according to the rumor mill, you are apparently pregnant with either mine or Marcus's child,"

"Interesting,"

"Oh yes, very." He said as he leaned over closer to me "and by the way you have a lovely audience looking over from the Gryffindor table."

I looked over and I caught Angelina Alicia and Katie looking over at me. They quickly looked away. Who the hell knows what they heard. I quickly got up and went to my first class.

Walking out to herbology, all I heard were whispers and chuckles about me. I didn't give a shit. I walked in the green house and stood at the table with the wormwood and hemlock root on it and three girls came over to me. "Alex is it true!?" Angelina asked me with Katie and Alicia with her.

"Is _what_ true?"

They all attacked me with questions.

"Are you really pregnant?"

"Is it Adrian's?"

"Is it Marcus's?"

"Are you dating Marcus?"

"Are you dating Adrian?"

"Slow your roll!" I had to practically yell, they all looked at me. "No, I am not pregnant. No I am not dating Marcus or Adrian" I sighed "happy now."

"Well than _what_ happened?" Alicia asked

"_How_ did these rumors start?" I asked after that.

"Some of the students that stayed during the break said that you were brought to the hospital wing by Marcus and you were unconscious, _so_ people were saying you were pregnant." Katie said as she moved beside me and shrugged her shoulders

"Awesome," I said bluntly.

The rest of the class was uninteresting of course as Professor Sprout talked about the Moly herb and it uses. The rest of my classes were uneventful as the rumors started to spread again from people listening to me talked to Katie Angelina and Alicia. The only thing was that Professor Trelawney kept staring at me. I was very skilled in divination; I even kept my mother's crystal ball in my closet.

I walked backed to my room and changed my clothes, I hated the uniform thing, and it was so uncomfortable. I threw on some skinny jeans, my knee high biker Dior boots, a grey tank top and my long fur trimmed Armani sweater. I didn't want to hang out in the common room so I decided to walk down to the quidditch field. I missed quidditch, I was anxious to play again but the next quidditch coming up was Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

I got down to the field and walked around. Looking up at the hoops picturing, zooming in and out, making score after score. It was the one thing I could lose myself in. I made my way to the center of the field and laid down on the grass, it was getting late but I didn't care. I closed my eyes listening to the crickets chirp and suddenly my eyes jetted open and I sat up quickly; I looked around but saw no one. I got up off the ground and walked off the field. Down the hallway passed the Slytherin locker room. Passing the other team locker rooms I get that feeling again someone is watching me. I stop and I turn quickly around "Roger fucking Davies. What the fuck do you want?"

He walks towards me and out of the so called shadow he was lurking in. he wasn't very good at being sneaky.

"You're just as vile as everyone says you are." He keenly

"Trust me, this isn't vile." I turned and started to walk away from him, when he caught up with me and put his hand on my shoulder aggressively to turn me around. I grabbed his wrist and quickly twisted it around where I had his arm to his back and pinned up against a wall "I told you this isn't vile, but it can get that way if you prefer." I said to him in frustration. Somebody than came walking down the hallway from the field. I looked down the hallway.

"What the fuck are you doing to Davies?" Marcus said as he walked up holding his broom. "Trying to mess with something out of your league like always? Alex let the poor little lamb go before you break it."

"He was getting a little to grabby." I said sarcastically, Marcus laughed a little. I let go of Davies and we looked at me like I was crazy.

"Get the fuck out Davies, and don't bother my teammates." Marcus walked up beside me and Davies looked at us like we were the demons and walked off.

I turned towards Marcus "so what are _you_ doing down here?"

"Besides stopping you from breaking Davies's arm?" he smirked. I just looked at him, "well, you're not the only one allowed to linger on the quidditch field."

"Right, ok….." there was a long awkward pause when I finally nodded my head to him and turned around and started to walked back to the castle.

"Alex wait…." Marcus ran up to catch up to me; I stopped and turned to look at him "I wanted to apologize for what I said, before in your room." he was apologizing for the telling the truth?

"Don't worry about it Marcus, you were right." I said to him "good night Marcus." I turned again to walk away

"At least let me walked you back to your room." he stepped forward closer to me

I sighed "fine, hurry up." I grinned and he grinned back, he went to go put his broom up and change out of his quidditch practice robes. He came out of the locker room and we walked back up to the castle.

Walking into the castle I felt a cold draft .I stopped and Marcus stopped as well, "do you feel that?" I looked up to Marcus.

"Yeah I do." All of a sudden Marcus grabbed me and we hide in a dark corner. Peeking around the corner we saw a huge snake slither down the corridor. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It's a basilisk." We both hide again behind the wall and in the corner. It finally passes and we high tail it back to the common room. We ran in to the common room panting, looking around it was late and the fire in the fireplace was almost out.

I look at Marcus, "so all those petrified students in the hospital wing it's all true,"

"I guess so." Marcus said catching his breath. We walked down the hallway to our rooms. "Do me favor Alex?" I turn to him before I enter my room "don't go to the field without me anymore…ok?"

I nod my head and shut the door behind me.

It was the day of the Gryffindor Hufflepuff game, I started to walk down the field and everyone started to walk back to the castle. I spotted Adrian and Marcus standing by the entrance to the stands "Hey what the hell is going on?"

"The game has been canceled." Said Adrian "they found another petrified student."

"Who was it?"

"Hermione Granger. Another muggle born." Said Marcus looking pissed about it

"Isn't that the girl who Malfoy called a mud blood?"

"Yeah and they canceled the rest of the bloody fucking season because of it!" Marcus was pissed.

There was an announcement made from the qudditch field made "_all students are to return to their respected houses until further noticed." _

All of the Slytherin students piled into the common room and waited for someone to tell us what the hell was going on. The older students were aggravated and the younger ones were scared and Marcus, along with myself and the other qudditch players, were just pissed off that they had canceled the rest of the season. While standing in the back with Adrian Marcus and Chris were standing there with us as well. All I hear is Marcus swearing to himself because he's pissed that they canceled the season, I don't blame him I'm pissed too. Finally after about thirty minute's Professor Snape comes in with a piece of parchment.

"All students are not to be out or the dormitory besides going to classes, no exceptions." Snape said. The students started to grumble. Being stuck in the dormitory for the rest or the semester didn't sound like fun.

"Silence!" Snape yelled to quiet the students moaning "I know this is difficult to deal with, but it is for the safety of all of you. You may carry on." He turned and walked out

"You have got to fuckin kiddin me." Chris blurted out loud "I'm gonna bloody nuts."

"We all are." Said Adrian walking off, Chris followed.

I saw Marcus leaning against the wall of the hallway leading to our rooms. I walked up to him and leaned next to him. "So what do you think?"

"Of what?"

"Of being stuck in here like caged birds."

"I think it fucking sucks just like Chris said. Anything else you want to know?" he was being a smartass

"You know what I'm good," gave him a look of disgust and started to walk to my room

"Alex…." I stopped and turned back to Marcus. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to respond like that." he said turning towards me "I'm just really frustrated and very pissed off."

I smiled slightly "yeah I know," I turned and walked down to my room sensing Marcus following me. I walked in and sat on my bad and snapped my fingers for the fireplace to light. Sitting on my bed, my back to my pillows and head board Marcus was sitting on front of me. "So what's really bugging you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't fucking lie to me." I said to him, he looked up at me.

"Fine. You wanna know what's wrong…."

I raised my brow ready for him to answer.

"You."

"What!? What do you mean me?"

"Yeah you." He took a deep breath "you have been eating away at me ever since you stepped into this school." He gets up and starts yelling and pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. "You try out for the quidditch team and absolutely blow me away. Then you take pain as pleasure on the field, you refused to go to the hospital wing. Than at fucking Christmas, you storm out when some pathetic slut insults you, when I've seen you literally beat the shit out of guys twice your size." He keeps going and is frustrated with me, he starts sweating because of the heat from the fireplace. "New year's….fuck new years. I know what happened Alexandria!" he comes up to me face to face. "You took drugs and some bloody prick got a hold of you and beat the shit out of you."

I had tears in my eyes. "Alex, what do I have to do to get through to you?" I look up at him as he cups my face with his hand and takes the other to brush my hair back out of my face, he leaned his forehead against mine, and than suddenly I felt a rush of slight force from both of his hands bringing my lips to his.

The heat quickly spread through both of us, Marcus quickly pushed me back with his lips on to the bed so he was on top of me, I was quick to move my hands to remove the sweater he was wearing along with the white wife beater to reveal the rock hard abs that I remember seeing in the locker room. Marcus reached and pulled off my shirt to reveal my black lace bra, only breaking seconds for air. As he fell on top of me, feeling his body against mine, it was pure pleasure. He left my lips and continued down my neck.

A rush of memories suddenly came back to me.

"**Come on baby, let's just sit relax for a few minutes." Ryan grabbed my upper to try to get me to stay.**

"**I don't want to; I came to train for a few hours and leave." I said putting my UFC gloves in my gym bag. I turned to him as I put my jacket back on. "I'll see you tomorrow Ryan." I walked towards the door of the gym than suddenly felt a string grip on my wrist. **

**I quickly dropped my gym bag and was slammed up against the cinder block wall of the gym. Forceful lips were upon mine, Ryan was fast with his moves, I wanted to give in to his luscious lips, I knew I couldn't. **

**I quickly pushed him back and punched him the nose. Pulled him down and kneed him in the gut. He fell to the ground and walked away picked up my gym and walked towards the door.**

"**Alex!" I heard him yell my name; I looked to him lying on the floor holding a bloody nose. "This isn't over, this is far from over!" **

**I said nothing and turned and walked out.**

"Stop….." he continued "Marcus stop!" I sat up and pushed him off of me. Getting up quickly off the bed, I paced back and forth with my top off still revealing my bra.

"What?"Marcus looked at me concerned "Alex what's wrong?" he got standing next to the bed

I looked up at him, "I can't do this."

"What do you mean you can't do this? What's stopping you? What stopping _us_ from doing what we both know that we want!?"

I stood there pacing, with my eyes again to fill with tears. "Just please leave, I can't….I can't do this."

Marcus grabbed his shirt and started walking towards the door, than stopped and walked up to me. "one day Alexandria…I'm going to figure you out…and when that happens you won't tell me stop." He turned and walked out slamming the door behind him.

I crawled back in bed and cried myself to sleep, letting the one man, who could figure me out and see through all of the bullshit, and most importantly, probably loved me for me.

Marcus walked into his room throwing his shirt on the bed and punching a hole through a wooden wardrobe. _She told me to stop. I can't believe she told me to stop! _ He paced around in his room as he finally lay down on his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about her. What was wrong? What did he do to make her say stop. Marcus knew he couldn't just leave this alone. She was the girl that saw passed his bullshit, that wanted to play quidditch for the game, not the guys. The one girl that he actually felt something for, the one girl that he possibly loved.

It was the end of the year, another year gone. Students taking test and packing up to go home for the summer. Alex avoided Marcus at all costs. Marcus tried his hardest to confide in her. Alex was sitting on the train for the ride home, looking at the greenery as it passed. When three chattery girls came in. "so Alex what are you doing for summer vacation?" asked Katie

"Nothing really." Alex kept mute.

"Hopefully next year won't be as deadly." Alicia said the three girls laughed, Alex quickly got up and walked out of the compartment. She walked by all the full rooms and finally came across an empty one. Being alone was all that Alex wanted since the night with Marcus.

Alex was excited to get out of England for the summer, for when she got off the train in London, she was immediately getting on a private jet. For she was spending her summer vacation in Monaco.

**A/N:**** Sorry I've been MIA lately. But I'm back! And ohhhhh! Ok so I gave guys ¼ of a lemon. Lol.**

**But there is more to come! And hey! Alex is going to Monaco! I wanna go there! But will Marcus follow her? What's the deal with her telling Marcus to stop? And the little flashback with the creep Ryan! Holy crap! Thank you all for those who have been reading and please? R/R! **


	7. Monte Carlo

"_A really strong woman accepts the war she went through and is ennobled by her scars."- Carly Simon_

I walked into the Hotel de Paris in Monte Carlo, Monaco, and up to the front desk. "Alexandria Darcy, checking in for the summer." Standing there in a grey Ralph Lauren dress and pale Manolo Blahnik Mary Janes, the man at the desk was speechless for a few seconds.

"Uh…yes Madame Darcy, everything is ready for you. Please let me personally escort you up to your room." I smiled to him and he led me up to my room, the bell man behind me pushing the cart with my luggage. We get into the elevator and take it to the top floor, walking down the hallway to a double door entry. "The diamond suite Ms. Darcy." He says as he opens the door to a beautiful plush elegant suite. Decorated in creams and pale plush blues, I walked in and immediately walked out to the balcony. "Is there anything else I can get for you Madame Darcy?" the bell man asked me

"No thank you," I handed him a fifty in euro. He nodded graciously and walked out. Looking around I decided to go into the bedroom walking in finding a surprise.

"Hey kid." My dad said standing there. I smiled widely and walked up to him hugging him as if I hadn't seen him in years.

"I missed you."

"Missed you too." He snapped his fingers making a bouquet of roses appear on the table.

"How long have you been here?" I asked

"Oh not too long, I popped in here, right after the doorman left." He said as he walked around observing the room. "So what are your plans while you're here in paradise?"

"I'm not sure really," I said as I turned and walked in to the bathroom, turning on the light and looking into the mirror. "Maybe I'll just relax and spend most of my time on the beach."

My father stood beside me at the door in the bathroom and looked at me through the mirror. "I think that's a good idea. You need it after everything that's happened." He smiled at me and I smiled back. "That's the girl I know."

I turned to him. "Are you staying?"

"I wish I could my darling. I do, but I have some important things going on at the ministry."

I nodded my head, and walked back out of the master bedroom and out on to the balcony. Father followed me, "maybe I should go back to New York?"

"You are not going back to New York." He responded quickly "…so that son of bitch can find you and kill you."

"I can defend myself." I said turning around and standing up tall and aggressively.

"Like you defended yourself the night of your little party in the common room!" He said stepping forward. I was taken aback by the comment. My father sighed and walked to me and hugged me. "I know damn well you can defend yourself, I'm just scared that he will catch you off guard again." He holds me close and I dig my face into his shoulder and smell the slight cologne that he has always wore, since I was a little girl. We parted and he gave me a kiss on the forehead and he apparated out. It was late, so I had dinner in my room and took a shower and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up refreshed, I immediately got up and pulled my hair into a bun and put my Balmain bathing suit on. Grabbed my Gucci sunglasses, my short sheer Michael Kors cover up and put on my Jimmy Choo Espadrilles and went out to the beach.

Lying out on the beach, in a long cushioned beach chair, a waiter had brought me some fresh fruit and a mimosa. It was the most relaxed I had felt in a long time. After laying there for about thirty minutes my sun went away.

"You know for someone who likes the beach you're wearing awful lot of fabric."

I looked up and it was Faith. "Holy shit! What are you doing here?" I jumped up and hugged her. She sat down on the chair next to me.

"I had to come see you," she said "I wanted to apologize for what happened."

"It's not your fault, it's no bodies fault." I said to her "if it's anybody's fault its mine." I leaned back into my chair. "So please don't blame yourself."

"Yeah well, I still feel bad. "She said leaning back as well "if I wouldn't have brought the drugs…."

"Stop!" I said to her. "You bringing the drugs don't mean you shoved them into my mouth." She just looked at me. "By the way, how did you know I was here?"

"I wrote your dad a very long letter and he told me you would be here for the summer."

"Well I'm glad you're here. I won't be completely alone than." I smiled at her. She smiled at me.

Faith was staying in the same hotel and we hung out for the majority of the week. We did some shopping along the streets of Monte Carlo, went to dinner, and did some gambling at the casino, it was actually nice to have normal time with my friend. They continued like that for the next couple of weeks.

"The Gala at the casino is tomorrow night, did you wanna go?" Faith asked me as we lay out on the beach.

"Eh…I don't know," I said as I took another sip of my mimosa "I'm not sure if I wanna be there with all those prudes."

Faith shrugged her shoulders and turned her head, "you know I'm starting too really like these 'south of France boys'." She said as her gaze followed two shirtless guys.

"Does that mean you've completely forgotten about the handsome and charming English gentleman?" We heard a voice from our far right.

"Adrian!" Faith jumped up and he walked over to give her a hug.

He looked down at me. "What? No big hi hello."

"Hey Adrian," I finally got up gave him a big smile and hug. He sat down on the chair beside us. "So what brings you here? Are you traveling alone?"

"If you're asking if Marcus is with me, the answer is no."

"That's not what I was wondering." Adrian just looked at me,

"I'm here for the Gala tomorrow night. My family has made some major donations so I have to make an appearance for all the old gits, are you ladies going?"

"We might." Faith said with a big smile. I glance at her with a straight face.

"Well alright than, I'll see you ladies tomorrow night," Adrian got up and left. Faith looked at me.

"I really hate you."

"Don't such a fuckin party pooper; we'll have a good time."

"Oh yeah, woohoo." I said sarcastically

Later that night Faith and I ate dinner in my room and she wouldn't shut up about Adrian. "So what color do you think he likes better?" Faith was going on and on in my closet

"I don't know."

"What shoes do you think I should where? Louboutins or Manolos?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think…?"

"I don't know Faith."

"What?" she finally stopped and looked at me.

"Don't you have anything else to talk to about? And why am _I _going to this Gala again?"

"Well number one, no I don't have anything else to talk about because Adrian is the first descent guy I've meet in four years, number two, I need someone there just in case things go badly."

"Things will be just fine," I said to her in confidence "Adrian is a good guy."

She sighed and sat down on the bed next to me. "I hope so, Adrian is soo fucking sexy, he's like the New York mafia mixed with Park Avenue meets London."

"Ok?" I said with confusion in my head.

"Soooo…" Faith looked at me "did you ever talked to Marcus after the party?"

I returned the look and paused "we had a brief conversation." I looked away.

Faith sat up and gave me an evil look "don't fucking lie to me."

I sat up next to her "we kissed." Faiths eyes widen like a little kid listening to a children's story. "It was more than a kiss actually; it was more like an evil passionate make out session."

"And….." Faith said still looking like that child

"And nothing, it was over whelming, I told him to stop and he left."

"I'm sorry what?"

"I told to stop."

"WHY IN FUCK WOULD YOU TELL HIM TO STOP!?" Faith yelled

"I don't know!" I yelled back in frustration. "It was like it brought me back to when I dated Ryan. It brought back all these memories and I just don't wanna go back to place."

"Listen." Faith scooted closer to me on the bed. "What he did at the party and what happened in New York, will never happen again." She sighed "don't let the past ruin your chance at a happy future with someone that actually cares for you."

"But he found a way to come to the party, who's to stay it won't happen again."

"It won't, you are not weak. You're the one who taught me how to be strong, remember?"

I nodded my head, "yeah you were so scared the first day of quidditch tryouts."

"see." She said. I smiled at her. We sat and talked a little longer than Faith finally left to go to her room. I changed into my silk pjs and finally laid down to bed.

Faith walked out of Alex's room and down the hallway to the elevator. When the doors opened there stood Adrian. Faith stepped into the elevator, "I take it you're staying here in the hotel?"

"Of course, I take it you're coming from Alex's room?" he said to her

"Of course." There was a long pause between them.

"So are you off to bed?" Adrian asked. Faith nodded. "Would you like some company?"

Faith looked up at him. "The fact…that you actually asked me, is even a turn on." She said facing him and grinning.

Adrian nodded and smiled at her. "Well than…shall we?" as he guided her of the elevator.

It was that time of day I finally, got up from my spot on the beach and walked back to the hotel to get ready for the gala tonight. I had spent the day entirely alone. Where Faith was all day I had no idea. As I got out of the shower I heard someone barge into my room. I walked out of my bedroom and saw Faith walking in with her same clothes that she had on last night and with her bag of, which I assume of cosmetics, "so where in the hell have you been?" I crossed my arms.

"If I told you, you might not believe me." She said as she waked straight to the bathroom to get a shower.

"Oh I think I might." I said as I followed her to the bathroom

She poked her head out of the shower. "I was with Adrian all night."

"Yup, I believe you." I looked at her as I started to comb out my hair.

"This is the part you won't believe;" as she continued talking while she was in the shower "we actually didn't sleep together."

"Yup, don't believe you." I said as I charmed my hair dry and into a vintage low up do. I turned to Faith as she wrapped herself into a towel and stepped out of the shower. "You really didn't sleep with him?"

"No I didn't" she turned to the mirror to charm her hair into a messy up do bun. I sighed.

"Well, I'm proud of you." I'm grinned at her. And she grinned back at me.

"But I'm not promising anything won't happen tonight." She said as I laughed.

We continued to get ready. I put my make up on, a slightly Smokey eye with black eyeliner and touch of blue to bring out my eyes, with a red lip. Faith went with a slight sparkle with her eyes and pink lip gloss.

We were both wearing Monique Lhuillier. My dress was a long adorned with a one shoulder semi sheer lace strap and bodice, the skirt gathered at the waist and had a slit that opened very high at the thigh and went down to reveal my right leg. I pair the black silhouette, with four and half inch heel gold Jimmy Choo sandals. Along with art deco diamond earrings, grabbing my Natasha Couture Crystal encrusted clutch; I was ready to go.

Faith smiled at me as she walked out of the bedroom. Faiths dress was red, and was a deep V neck showing her 'assets'. The form fitting chiffon and lace silhouette was very complementing and she paired it with gold Stuart Weitzman sandals. Faith also was wearing a deco designed diamond choker with diamond studs. She picked up a black satin clutch with a crystal broach on it and stopped in front of me. "You know with all the money you're wearing, you do look quite simple." She laughed.

"I believe we're wearing the same amount." I joked back,

"With those shoes and clutch I believe you're wearing about thousand dollars more." She laughed again. I rolled my eyes at her.

We got down to the marble lobby and started to walk towards the hall where the gala was being held. We walked in the very elaborate dining hall where dinner was being served at seven fifteen. It was five after and Faith and I went to find our seats.

Some random old folks were stopping me to say hi, and how they knew my father and what a lovely woman my mother was. It was nice to hear good things about her.

"Alex!" I heard my name. I turned around to see my father. He walked up and hugged me. "I didn't expect you to come to this thing."

"Well I didn't know about it until a couple of days ago, and Faith is the one who dragged me here." I said to him "you didn't tell me you were coming back at all this summer?"

"Well like you, I just kind of forgot about this stupid thing. I'm here to make my appearance and I have to leave right away."

The look on my face saddened "must you leave right away?"

"I must, but please don't be sad, lets enjoy dinner together." He said as he led the way to our table. As we approach our table I see Faith sitting down at our table with Adrian sitting at her left. We walk up and my father pulls out my chair for me.

"Good to see you again Alex." Said Adrian as he took a swig from his whiskey glass.

"You too Adrian; Faith said you guys had a wonderful time last night." I said as he blushed a little.

Faith turned to him "ignore her."

"Adrian Pucey, good to see you again, how are your parents?" said Logan as he got up to shake Adrian's hand.

"They're good sir,"

"Are they here?"

"Ahh, no sir, they couldn't be here tonight." he nodded. As they sat down, wine was being served and orders were put in for dinner, and the speeches were about to begin.

"Welcome ladies and Gentleman to our annual Wealth Gala, held here in the beautiful _Hotel de Monte Carlo_. Each year we hold this gala to help hold together our values of the wizarding world, including our way of life, our fellow witches and wizards and most of all our schools across the world." He continued "I would like to start off by thanking our most generous families that donate; the Malfoy Family," everyone clapped

I looked over to see a woman stand up. "I guess Lucius couldn't make it." I heard my father say.

"The Pucey Family." Adrian stood up

"The Darcy Family." My father stood up and nodded his head and waved to everyone.

"And our most generous donator the Flint Family." My eyes widened, I looked around to see him stand up, but I saw no one. The elder man continued with his speech but I wasn't listening. I didn't see him; maybe that was a good thing?

After the speech was done dinner was served. I had lamb chops with roasted vegetables, my father had the filet mignon, and Faith had the Norwegian salmon. But with all the gorgeous and delicious food, I couldn't concentrate.

"Would you stop worrying and just eat." Faith said leaning over to me.

"I'm fine,"

"No you're not, just chase your wine down, and eat and enjoy." She whispered to me

I took a deep sigh and did what she told me. I gulped down two glasses of wine and finished my food. Thank fully the food counteracted the wine.

When dinner was over, we all moved to the casino where some major poker games were going on. Faith went with Adrian to play a couple of rounds of black jack. I escorted my father to the door. "I wish you could stay longer."

"I know darling, I wish I could too, but hey, you're last two weeks of vacation you're coming home to London right?"

"Yes I am." I smiled at him

"good." He gave a warm hug kissed me on the check and left. After my father left I made my way to bar in the casino and ordered a dirty martini with two olives. Sitting at the bar looking around at all the people there. I recognized a lot of people from yule ball back in December, and people recognized me. They walked passed me eyeing me in ways I couldn't read; I than felt a presence behind me.

"You caught the eye of a lot of people tonight,"

Turning around I glanced into the deep set grey eyes I've missed since school ended.

"Hey." I managed to breathe out. Marcus stood there in a black tux looking as striking as he did in his quidditch uniform.

"How are you Alex?" he asked smoothly

"I've been good." I said looking at the ground. "I…uh…didn't see you earlier when they were announcing family names,"

"I was little late." He said "I'm glad you're doing ok."

"Yeah, how are you?" I asked awkwardly

"I've been better."

I nodded, "well I'm gonna turn in …." I started to walk away but I was stopped by a hand grabbing my hand softly.

"Please don't…." Marcus had a hold of my hand softly and without speaking he lead me through the crowd of people and lead me onto the dance floor.

As we slowed dance on the floor, he held me close, like he was never going to let me go. His warmth of holding me was heaven. "Marcus, what are you really doing here?"

"I came to see someone I care about." He said as he turned me "and to tell that person not to be afraid."

"Not to be afraid of what, exactly?" I said sternly but smoothly

He looked at me with those striking deep grey set eyes "not to be afraid to except pain, to not be afraid to fall sometimes…." He twirled me around one last time to the waltz "and not to be afraid to love."

I paused; I quickly turned and ran off the dance floor. I headed straight for the elevator. The doors opened and I thought I was in the clear, when a hand grabbed the doors. Marcus walked up to me in the corner of the elevator, on its way up to my floor. My eyes were full of tears, because I knew that everything that Marcus said to me was true.

He walked up to me and cupped my face with his hands "why are you afraid Alexandria?" the smoothest voice I had ever heard whispered in my ear. The elevator stopped on my floor. I pushed him away and ran out the door. I ran all the way to my room, Marcus ran after me "Alex!" I reached my room and slammed the door behind me.

Walking towards the bedroom, I took my shoes off and let my hair down. I washed my face and I heard pop. Going out to the living room, I saw Marcus standing there. "I figured you would get in here sooner or later." I said

Marcus came up to me "are you going to tell me why you're afraid" he said to me "or are you going to remain hard as rock on the outside."

"Having a tough exterior has worked for me for many years, and I have one for a number of reasons."

"I understand for multiple reasons why you have one, Alex, but I want you to let me in." Marcus said touching my shoulders softly. I turned and went and sat on the couch. Marcus followed and sat next to me. I finally decided to tell Marcus.

I took a deep breath "do you want to know how my mother died?"

"Alex, you don't have….."

"She was shot." I said aggressively "she was shot with a gun, by a fucking muggle."

I stopped for second, the look on Marcus's face was shock, and another deep breath "we were coming home from the opera; I can't remember what we saw." I look down trying to remember than I smile "I remember she was all dressed up she was in a long white silk dress, with a black cloak, she was so beautiful. I remember she smelt of Chanel N*5. I loved to watch her get ready." I looked up smiling like a little girl, Marcus smiled back at me. "I remember father was working that night, so he couldn't come with us. We were walking home when a mugger held us up, I was scared of course, she never let go of my hand. The mugger had ordered her to give him her pearl necklace. She went to reached in her cloak for her wand, he then attacked her, I screamed. I remember her finally pushing him off and she grabbed my hand to run, when she turned back around to him with her wand in hand, he shot her directly in the chest." I had tears in my eyes and I looked up at Marcus.

"Alex, I'm so sorry." He said wrapping his arms around me. "I can't imagine what that must've been like."

"Anyways…" I sighed deeply, "After my mother died, I thought if I ever let my guard down again, something might happen to me." I started to explain "my mother let her guard down once and look what happened to her. She was known to be a very strong woman and very very talented witch, and look what happened to her."

I continued "when I started dating Ryan, I got in too deep with him, and I for once let my guard down around him. Well… I thought I could." Looking at Marcus again, I could tell his head was fuming "when he started getting possessive and over bearing. I left him. He didn't like that, so when I was in the gym one day, by myself. He basically beat the shit out of me."

Marcus had a furious look on his face. "I will kill him one day."

"Don't bother; my dad will probably beat you to it."

Marcus nodded and grinned." I'm so sorry about your mother," he said "so is that why you left the yule ball the way you did?"

"Yeah…" I said looking down than back at him "after it happened, it was hard on my dad and me. People at the ministry were shocked. Other people saw my mother as pathetic because she didn't kill him right away. But we got through it. I like to think people remember my mother as a great witch."

"I'm sure they do. And I think she would be proud to see you today, who you've become." Said Marcus as brushed my hair behind my ear, "think about it…you're a quidditch player, damn good one, you're a fighter, and …even though you're school career hasn't been long at Hogwarts, you're in Slytherin, just like here; I know I never knew her, but I think she would've been lovely."

I smiled "I hope so."

For the rest of the night we ending up ordering a bottle of champagne and just talking, Marcus told me that he was repeating his seventh year due to missing the NEWTS, due to his father dragging him to Paris for the summer. I was actually happy that Marcus was coming back to Hogwarts, I wouldn't be alone than, and we would also be able to play quidditch together. Marcus also told me that he was put on the reserve for Falmouth Falcons, when he told me; I think I was more excited than him. This night with Marcus was by far my favorite moment with him.

"Holy shit." I heard while lying on my bed with the sun beaming in on my face. "So did you guys actually fuck this time?" Faith said while standing at the end of the bed with bathing suit on.

I roll over to see Marcus with his shirt off. He rolled over and sat up. "Oh shit. What time is it?"

"About ten." Faith answered as she grinned, than Adrian walked in behind her.

"Hey are you guys ready to…..whoa." Adrian looked at both me and Marcus. Adrian laughed little "come on Faith, we'll see them down at the pool." Adrian turned and Faith gave me a smile followed him out the door.

Marcus and I looked at each other. We were both still in our clothes from last night, me in my dress and him in his dress pants with his shirt off. "So what exactly happened last night?"

Marcus stood up and put his button up shirt on, still unbuttoned revealing his abs. "you finished the bottle of champagne and fell asleep on the couch, so I carried you to bed, I stayed to make sure you were going to be ok."

I nodded and got up and went into my closet to change into my yellow Herve Ledger bathing suit, with my black sheer cover up over it. I walked out of the closet and into the bathroom, noticing Marcus's eyes following me. I brushed my hair back and walked out into the bedroom. Marcus was finishing buttoning up his shirt. "Well..." he said, "I have to go." He said grabbing his jacket.

I nodded "where are you off too?"

"I uh, I have to go back to London, I have some meetings with some of the Falcons managers." He said while heading towards the door.

"Oh, I won't be back in London till next week." I said

"I guess I'll see you then." Marcus said and he walked out.

As I stood there in my bathing suit, I realized that I just let him walk out. I let the man who actually cared about me walk out. Should I have stopped him? No. I don't wanna seem desperate. I paced around my room. Fuck it! I have to stopped being afraid. I ran out of my room in bathing suit barefoot and all. I ran down the long hallway, as I ran I saw the elevator doors open up and Marcus walked out. "Marcus!"

He looked up "Alex?" His jacket still in hand "what are you…"

I ran into his arms, and kissed him. I finally realizing that I loved him. I had tears run down my face, I finally pulled away from him "Marcus I am so sorry about everything that happened. " I said to him in excitement and emotion "I'm sorry I've been so bottled up, I've been such an idiot…."

"Alex."

"I just have been soo fucked up lately, and I finally realized that I love you and…"

"Alex!" Marcus yelled and smiled at me as he cupped my face with his hands "I love you too." He kissed me.

We walked back to my room for minute, Marcus had forgotten his wallet. "So it took you this long to realize?" he asked

"Yeah I guess it did." I said "I guess I didn't want you leave without knowing."

"Well I'm glad I know now. But I still have to go back to London, love."

"I know. Like I said earlier, I'll be back in London next week."

"Then I'll see you than, love." We kissed one last time and Marcus left.

After Marcus left, I grabbed my Jimmy Choo sandals, Gucci sunglasses and my beach bag and walked down to the pool to find Faith and Adrian. When I found them Faith was sitting on a lounge chair reading a magazine and Adrian sitting at the edge of the pool with his feet in the water. I sat next to Faith in the lounge chair next to her with a big smile on my face.

"So did you guys fuck last night or what?" Faith came out with

I laughed "no we did not fuck Faith." I said

"So why the lovely grin there missy?" said Adrian as he got up from the edge of the pool.

Smiling, I simply shrugged my shoulders.

**A/N: Here's another chapter. I took my time thinking about the rest of the story. Next chapter will start, and we'll be in Prisoner of Azkaban. Thank you to all who are reading and reviewing. Thank you all again! R/R!**


End file.
